Britta's Acceptance
by Ogregal
Summary: Britta is a young woman whom is half dwarf, half human struggling to be accepted by both races of her heritage. Britta befriends Gandalf and adopts him as her father, since she lost her family from Smaug's first attack. Gandalf insists Britta to join Thorin and his companions on their quest to reclaim Erebor. But will they accept her, or will they deny her of joining?
1. Introduction

**Britta's Acceptance**

Fan fiction story of a woman who's born half human and dwarf, and struggles with acceptance of both sides of races, but unexpected friendships changes her life forever, thanks to her good friend, and adopted father, Gandalf, who insists her into joining Thorin and company on their quest, but will they accept her, or will they send her away out in the wild alone?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Britta a young woman, half dwarf, half human had been traveling from place to place without a home for number of years, but when the day she met and befriended a wizard named Gandalf, he made her feel welcome and accepted. The many towns and villages she had visited or try to stay in, mostly of dwarf realms or human realms, and people have shunned her out, because of her heritage of being part human, part dwarf. Britta's mother, Sithra was a human woman, and she married her father, Nar Stone fire, and they gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Britta.

When folks found out about the union between human and dwarf, things didn't go well as the couple expected, and were shunned from both human and dwarf communities, although Nar and Sithra remained in their residence of Erebor. But during Smaug's first attack, Britta was extremely young at the time, and she lost both of her parents during that time. Britta ended up setting out on her own, because nobody would take her in their homes, or accepted her friendship. This made Britta become bitter and sad, but until one day Gandalf meets Britta, and befriends her, and she takes up residence temporarily with the wizard, and already adopted the wizard as her father.

Years went by, it was the near end of March. One day, Gandalf approaches her. "Britta, how would you like to join me, alongside with Thirteen dwarves on a mission to reclaim Erebor?" asked Gandalf. "I really don't know Gandalf. Erebor once was my home, but I'm sure nobody wouldn't like someone who is half breed to live there." said Britta. "Now Britta, you should not allow other peoples opinions of you ruin your life. Please, you will not regret this. Maybe Master Thorin will take you in as part of their company." said Gandalf. "Perhaps you're right. There's no knowing unless I meet them." said Britta.

"Well good. You go on ahead and meet us at the home of my hobbit friend, Bilbo Baggins. We will meet you there!" said Gandalf. Britta nodded, and she begin to pack her belongings right away. "And where are you off too?" asked Britta. "To meet up with Thorin in Bree at the Prancing Pony!" said Gandalf, and he left. After Britta finished packing her belongings, she begin to set out to the Shire, to the home of Bilbo Baggins. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. _I really do hope this hobbit is nice and willing to take me in, _Britta thought. Shortly, Bilbo answered the door.

"Good morning!" said Bilbo cheerfully. "Good morning, sir! Are you Bilbo Baggins?" asked Britta. "Yes I am why?" said Bilbo.

"Gandalf the Wizard has told me to meet him here at your place, but I see he hasn't arrived yet." said Britta. "No, I'm afraid he hasn't." said Bilbo. "My name is Britta Stone Fire, and I have no home, no family, and I surely need some shelter for the time being, if you don't mind taking me in?" said Britta kindly. Bilbo smiled, and gently placed his hand on Britta's shoulder. "Come on in, Britta! I really hate to see someone has nice, kind and beautiful to be in such a situation like this! How about joining me for some afternoon tea?" offered Bilbo. Britta smiled. "I like that very much, Bilbo!" said Britta, and she entered Bilbo's home.

"What a lovely little home you got here!" said Britta sitting down at the dining room table. "Thank you!" said Bilbo as he began to brew the tea, and made a small meal for the both of them. Britta told Bilbo about herself and her family, and how she lost her home. Bilbo felt very sorry for her. "I really don't see anything wrong with you, Britta. There's nothing wrong with the fact of you being part human. You don't have to worry of other people's opinions as long as you love yourself, and stay confident." said Bilbo. "Those are kind words, Mister Baggins. Thank you!" said Britta.

Two days later, Gandalf first arrived, but alone as Bilbo stood outside to smoke his pipe and get his mail, and they went into their conversation while Britta remained inside.

Britta was still cleaning up from their afternoon tea. She beginning to wonder what was taking the two so long of coming back inside. Shortly, Bilbo entered the home and he looked a little flustered. "Are you okay, Bilbo? Where's Gandalf?" asked Britta. "He'll be back in a few." Bilbo replied. Later that evening, Bilbo made supper for himself and Britta. No sooner as they started eating, the door bell rang. "I'll be back! I'm hoping its Gandalf!" said Bilbo. Bilbo went to answer the door, but it wasn't Gandalf. It was dwarf wearing a dark green cloak and a dark brown beard. "Dwalin, at your service!" said the dwarf, with a bow.

Bilbo allowed the dwarf to enter, and Dwalin notices Britta sitting at the dining room table and drinking a tea. "Gandalf didn't tell me you had a woman friend, Bilbo!" said Dwalin, smiling and he approached Britta, taking her wrist and kissing it. Britta blushed. _Wow, Dwalin! You're quite the gentle dwarf, _Britta thought. She also knew Dwalin very well, her father knew him. "My name is Britta, Britta Stone fire!" said Britta, with a curtsey. "Stone Fire? Are you by any chance related to Nar and Sithra Stone fire?" asked Dwalin with surprise. "Yes I am. I'm their daughter!" said Britta. She had a concerned look on a features on how Dwalin would react to the presence of a half breed.

But Dwalin smiled at Britta's presence. "I knew your father for many years. It was very sad that they both fallen due to Smaug's attack." said Dwalin. "I wished you hadn't brought it up!" said Britta sadly. "She had been out on her own since then!" said Bilbo. Britta told Dwalin her story and struggles of fitting in the communities because of her half bred heritage. "I've been traveling on my own since, but thanks to Gandalf who took me under his wing, he's been a great and dear friend of mine since." said Britta. Dwalin felt sorry for her. _This poor gal has suffered more than anyone I know, wish there something I can do to help the lass, _Dwalin thought.

Suddenly, the door bell rang again. Bilbo answered it, and it was Dwalin's brother, Balin. Balin enters Bilbo's home, greeted by Dwalin and Britta. Dwalin went to his brother, and they both acted like they haven't seen each other in years. In dwarven culture, dwarves bump heads as a greeting too. Britta tried to keep from laughing watching this display of two dwarves bumping heads, but Bilbo looked at them, wondering how can anyone do that without getting a head ache. Then, Britta was introduced. Balin recognized Britta, and he too knew Britta's family.

"I knew you and your parents well, Miss Britta. I remember they asked me to baby sit you when you could barely walk. How have you been?" said Balin, gently.

"Well, I sent many years traveling trying to seek a home to settle down in, but unfortunately some of the communities wouldn't allow my presence because of me born half bred!" said Britta, sadly. "Now, Britta. I honestly don't see anything wrong with you! You are a nice woman, and your parents are good people. Now why would both communities do that to you?" asked Balin. "I don't know. If only father and mother was still around to answer that!" said Britta sadly. "Oh!" said Balin, bowing his head. He knew what happened to her parents. Later, as the other dwarves arrived, there was a few that had questioned Britta's appearance there.

But Balin angrily spoke up and defended Britta and told them the last thing Britta needs at the time is people to put her down, and he didn't want to see that happen to Britta. But the other dwarves, such as Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, and Dori, Nori and Ori took a strong liking to Britta. And they made Britta laugh. She hadn't laughed so hard in months, and it felt good to laugh again. "You don't to see me have a drink in my hand! When I get drunk, it is something a lot of people will not forget!" grinned Britta. "Why?" asked Fili. "Well, the last time I got so drunk, I ran around the place with no clothes on!" shrugged Britta, and she blushed.

Fili and Kili burst into laughter. "Seriously?" said Kili. "I would've really love to seen that!" grinned Fili. "You are very, very beautiful!" said Kili. "Thank you!" said Britta.

Gandalf smiled as he watched Britta talk with some of the dwarves, happy that she is getting along well with them, as they do with her. Suddenly when the dwarves finished eating, they begin to sing 'Blunt the Knives', as they tossed dishes, plates, and silver ware around much to Bilbo's frustration. Britta laughed very hard, she understood Bilbo's frustration, but she couldn't help from laughing because some of his facial expressions was quite hilarious. When the singing ended, a knock was heard on the door. Gandalf looked up at everyone. "He's here!" said the wizard.

Gandalf went to answer the door, and Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the company entered Bilbo's home. Gandalf introduces Bilbo first to the dwarf leader, and then to Britta. "Britta will be joining us on the quest as well!" said Gandalf. Thorin looked at Britta. Then up at Gandalf again. "Gandalf, a word with you alone, please!" snarled Thorin, and they stepped aside away form the others. "Why are you bringing this woman with us for? Its bad enough you want to tag along a Halfling, but this woman? I know who she is and who her family is! I strongly oppose of her joining us!" said Thorin. Britta over heard the conversation, and anger clouded over her, and she stormed into the room where Thorin and Gandalf are standing.

"Is it because of my heritage, Mister Oakenshield? Is it? Or is it because I'm a woman, and women don't belong! Its like I don't belong any where anymore, and its NOT FAIR!" screamed Britta. "Thorin, you better take Britta with you. She has been struggling all her life trying to find her a home, but people have refused to allow her in any of the communities because of her heritage. All Britta ever wanted is to find a place in the world, and she is a nice woman! And if you deny her of that, it will tear her to pieces!" said Gandalf. "Its bad enough I'm torn in pieces since both my parents are dead!" screamed Britta, and she stormed out of the room.

She even marched angrily outside of Bilbo's home, and sat down on Bilbo's small bench on the front porch. "Britta!" called out Balin, with a concerned look on his face. _Thorin better not say anything bad to this young girl, she has suffered enough already, _Balin thought. Britta had sat outside for two to three hours. Shortly, she could hear singing coming from outside. It was Thorin, and he led the dwarves singing 'Misty Mountains' the song he composed himself shortly after Smaug's first attack.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Britta heard the singing, especially Thorin's voice, the song moved through her, but she also thought back to when she lost her parents, and she wept openly as they sang:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

When the song ended, all of the other dwarves went to bed on the exception of Thorin. Bilbo and Gandalf already went to bed as well. Thorin looked out the window and sees Britta sitting alone on Bilbo's porch weeping heavily, wishing her parents would be alive.

Thorin's heart sank. He felt really bad for the harsh words he said about Britta. Knowing what she had to go through of losing her family, and with Britta being their only child. _Why am I angered of this, its not like she was born an elf, and she is too beautiful of a woman to see in such pain, I must talk to her, _Thorin thought. And he walked outside of Bilbo's house. "Britta!" Thorin spoken up gently. "I'm not talking to you!" said Britta, recognizing Thorin's voice. "I wouldn't blame you not to. I take back the words I said about you earlier this evening." said Thorin, sitting beside her.

"Oh? And now you're apologizing after Gandalf got onto you about it?" said Britta. "Britta, please forgive me. I wished I known this before of your struggles. You are part human and dwarf, and I honestly don't see any wrong in that. I know your father and mother well, and they are good people. Nar has helped me quite a bit when I worked in the forge." said Thorin. "You KNEW my father?" said Britta, looking at Thorin in amazement. "Of course I knew your father, Britta! The finest smiths man in Middle Earth!" said Thorin. "Well if everyone knew my father well, then why in the hell did they get mistreated when we lived in Ered Luin?" snapped Britta.

Thorin bowed his head. "This isn't your fault, Britta, nor your parents. My cousin is to blame on this one. He was the one that wanted to banish you!" said Thorin.

"What did you do?" asked Britta. "I have argued with him many times of this, I told them that your father and mother had been very good to me, and they had done no harm living there, but of course as stubborn as my cousin is, he tuned me out, and ignored my arguments." said Thorin. The two sat in silence for a while. "Britta, if you join us to reclaim Erebor, you are more than welcome to live with us!" said Thorin gently, taking Britta's hand. "You really mean it?" said Britta. Thorin smiled. "Yes, I really mean it!" said Thorin. "Thorin-I-I don't know what to say!" said Britta. "Say yes, Britta." said Thorin.

Britta smiled. "Yes!" grinned Britta. And to Britta's surprise, Thorin wrapped his arms around Britta and hugged her, feeling the warmth of his body on her. Britta looked into Thorin's beautiful blue eyes. She felt quite amazed on handsome looking Thorin is, and she reached for his long hair, touching it gently. Thorin came close of wanting to kiss Britta, but Britta already fell asleep on him, resting her head on his chest. _Oh well, there's always the next time, she is very tired, poor lass, _Thorin thought. Thorin picked up Britta and carried her inside Bilbo's home, taking her into one of the guest bed rooms, placing her gently on the bed.

After he done that, Thorin himself went to his room, and went to bed. The next morning, Britta was to first to wake up, and she made breakfast for Thorin and all the dwarves.

It surprised all of them when she done that. "Wow, you made breakfast for all of us! How kind of you!" beamed Bofur. "Well I was in the mood to cook, so I'm going to cook!" said Britta, smiling. "You seemed to be very chirper today, Britta! What happened last night?" asked Fili. "Its nothing. Thorin and I had a nice little talk last night!" said Britta, smiling. "It looks to me you two done more than just talking!" laughed Kili. "Kili! We talked and that's about it! We done nothing more than that!" protested Britta. "Yeah right, I believe that when I see it!" said Kili. "Kili don't make me have to slap you!" snapped Britta.

"Oh, are you really going to do that?" shot back Kili. "You keep that up, I will!" shouted Britta. "Okay you two, enough of that! Kili, what goes on between your Uncle and Britta is between the two of them, so let it be at that!" said Balin. "Yes, Mister Balin!" said Kili. "Ha ha! Someone got in trouble!" said Britta in a sing song voice. Fili laughed. "Yeah!" chirped Fili, giving Kili a side glance. "Enough of this foolishness all of you! We need to finish up eating, and we must get going!" said Thorin. "I'm surprise you didn't hear what your nephew is doing earlier!" said Britta. "He's going to hear from me later." said Thorin.

Britta laughed. "Have they always been like this?" asked Britta. "Like what?" asked Thorin. "Joking around all the time?" said Britta. "Yes. And I will not tolerate it on the quest."

Said Thorin giving Kili a glare. When breakfast ended, and Britta cleaned up, she followed the dwarves to the Green Dragon Inn to get their ponies. "You shall ride with me, Britta." said Thorin kindly. "Okay!" said Britta, and she mounted the pony, sitting in front of Thorin. "Hands above the waist, Thorin!" Britta reminded to the dwarf leader, as she felt his arm around her waist. She almost thought for a minute that his hand was on her buttocks which is why she had said that. Later, Britta saw Bilbo come running down towards them, contract in hand. Balin took the contract, and looked it over and smiled at Bilbo.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin. Fili and Kili quickly grabbed Bilbo and tossed him on a pony. Britta noticed that Thorin and the dwarves tossed coin bags back and forth to each other. "What? Did you guys placed wagers?" asked Britta with amusement. "We made bets on if Bilbo was going to show up or not!" Thorin replied. "I take it Gandalf one the bet!" laughed Britta. "Yes." said Thorin. Britta burst into laughter. "What is so funny, Britta?" asked Thorin. "You lost a bet to a wizard!" chuckled the woman. Thorin rolled his eyes. "You just had to rub it in, do you?" said Thorin playfully.

Britta grinned. "Yes, I just had to rub it in!" said Britta. And as they rode, Thorin continued talking to Britta. "You fell asleep on me last night." said Thorin, smiling.

"Because I was tired, Thorin! I had a really long day you know." said Britta. Thorin let out a small chuckle. "Well I wanted to-!" began Thorin, but he stopped. "Wanted to, what?" asked Britta, looking at Thorin with a confused look. "Hell!" grumbled Thorin. Thorin wanted to tell her he wanted to kiss her, but Thorin never had shown love to other people, besides his companions and his nephews. But showing love for a woman was all new to the dwarf prince. "Thorin, what are you trying to lead up to?" asked Britta. Thorin sighed.

"I wanted to kiss you last night, Brit!" said Thorin. "You wanted to kiss me?" gasped Britta in surprise. Thorin nodded. "Its just-its just-you are so beautiful, and I couldn't resist your beauty! I-!" stammered Thorin. Britta laughed. "Thorin, are you having a little trouble expressing your feelings towards me? Which is understandable, you are right up there with me when it comes to many years of sadness, and it is difficult to express one's feelings after the many years of pain and struggle!" said Britta. "Wow, its like you can read my mind! You figured me out already!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I've been bitter pretty much since my family died, and my treatment from other peers! But I shouldn't allow all that to make me bitter permanently!" said Britta.

"So you're saying no matter what struggles you go through, you should keep your chin up, and have faith, right?" said Thorin. "Right." said Britta.

"You should've been a wizard!" jokes Thorin. Britta laughed. "Nah, becoming a wizard would be a very stressful job! I see that a lot of that in Gandalf, but Gandalf is so patient though! When he wants to be!" Britta added. Thorin laughed. "Gandalf? Patient? That is like finding a needle in a hay stack!" laughed Thorin. "So you really wanted to kiss me last night, Thorin?" said Britta. "Yes!" said Thorin softly. "Can you make it up now, since you couldn't do that last night?" asked Britta, gently. Thorin smiled. "I was hoping you would say that!" said Thorin, smiling. Britta turned him, looking up at the dwarf.

Thorin leaned over, and kissed Britta gently on the lips. He didn't' care if anyone in the group was watching. And of course, everyone was watching. "Awe!" they all chanted in unison. "Well if I hadn't know better, I see that Thorin and Britta are in love!" exclaimed Dwalin. "Isn't that adorable?" beamed Balin. "Don't let me hear that word again!" snapped Thorin, overhearing the conversation, and both Dwalin and Balin quickly went silent. "Bad choice of words, brother!" said Dwalin. "Oops." said Balin. Later, they stopped and made camp. Britta sat with Thorin the remainder of the night, and she over hears Fili and Kili talking about Orc raids.

They laughed because they wanted to scare Bilbo. But not only Britta thought it wasn't funny, it was Uncle Thorin too, who thought it wasn't funny at all.

He stood up and gave them both a lecture. "You know nothing of this world!" Thorin concluded and he walked away. "Nice going, you two!" said Britta glaring at Fili and Kili, and she walked over standing next to Thorin. Balin told Fili and Kili the story of why their Uncle hates Orcs, while Britta stood with Thorin. "Thorin, they are young. They don't know." said Britta. "I know." said Thorin. They stood in silence for a little bit. "Sometimes I don't understand those two at all. I love them very much like my own sons, its just-" said Thorin. "Its hard to figure them both out, right?" said Britta. Thorin nodded. "If you can put it that way, yes." said Thorin.

"You are a good Uncle, Thorin!" said Britta, placing her hand on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin smiled at Britta. "Thank you!" said Thorin, and he turned, facing his companions, whom are now standing and looking at the dwarf prince.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, they moved on. They ridden all day, until they made a stop for camp near an area a burnt farm house. Britta stood and watched Thorin and Gandalf getting into a heated debate about elves, because they're next stop would be in Rivendell, and Thorin despised the idea of being around elves. Britta heard of Elrond, and she knew he was a kind Elf Lord. _It isn't really necessary to hate all elves, Thorin. Its Thranduil and the Wood Elves you hate, _Britta thought. Britta decided to keep her remarks to herself, because it would definitely anger Thorin, and he was already in a bad mood already.

After Gandalf stormed off, Thorin sent Bilbo to take soup to Fili and Kili, whom are keeping watch on the ponies. Thorin sat down by the fire in silence. "Are you okay?" asked Britta, sitting down next to Thorin. "Yes, I'm okay. Gandalf and his lame brained ideas." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm going to say my opinion here, and I'm possibly may take a risk of getting you angry of saying this. Lord Elrond really isn't a bad person once you get to know him. I went with Gandalf a few times to visit him, and his people gave us the most warmest hospitality. Just because you have a strong hatred towards Thranduil and his Wood elves doesn't necessarily mean you have to hate ALL elves!" said Britta.

Suddenly, Thorin stood up and glared at her. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this from you! Are you siding with the wizard here?!" snapped Thorin. Britta stood in front of Thorin. "No, I'm not taking sides, Thorin! I never said I was taking sides! I was only voicing my opinion!" argued Britta. "If you really like elves so much, why don't leave this company now and go live with them?!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin, there is no reason for you to get testy with me!" shot back Britta. "Testy?! Testy?! You want testy?! I'll show you testy!" shouted Thorin, grabbing Britta's arm. "Thorin let go of me! You're hurting my arm! Stop it!" screamed Britta shoving Thorin away from her.

But as she moved her arm from Thorin, she accidently slapped Thorin in the face, and without thinking, Thorin slapped Britta back in her face, and knocked her over to the ground. Britta took off running, sobbing as she went. "Well, first there went Gandalf! Now there goes Britta!" said Gloin, noticing Britta taking off, weeping as she went. Gloin approaches Thorin. "Thorin, what in the hell did you do?" snapped the dwarf. "What?" said Thorin, sharply. "You didn't hurt her did you?" said Gloin, crossly. "Well she started it! That's all I'm going to say!" said Thorin. Balin approaches Thorin. Balin overheard the conversation between Thorin and Britta.

"Does it have something to do with Britta voicing her opinion, Thorin? She has every right to do so, you know. And you have no business of hitting a woman, that was uncalled for!" scorned the older dwarf. Thorin stood there. It took a few minutes, and it finally sunk into Thorin that he raised his hand on her, and grabbing her arm really hard. "What have I done? I hurt her! I-I!" stammered Thorin, and he sat down and he buried his head into his hands. One thing he would never do in his life was to hit a woman, and that night he did, and he felt terrible for doing so. Especially to the woman he fell in love with.

Meanwhile, Britta kept running into the forest, sobbing as she went, and she went running past, Bilbo, Fili and Kili. "What's gotten into her?" asked Kili. "I don't know!" said Fili. "Britta! Come back! Its dangerous back there! Don't go over there!" called out Fili. "I don't give a rat's ass if there is danger, Fili! Your Uncle hit me!" screamed Britta, and she kept running to the point where she is out of their sight. "Did she say Uncle Thorin hit her?!" gasped Fili. Kili bowed sadly. "Yes, she did. But why would he? He would never hit a woman, not even our own mother!" said Kili. As Britta kept running, she heard weird voices coming from a nearby clearing.

And she could see that someone has a campfire light. _There's no way it cannot be Thorin and the others, they are way back before the forest, _Britta thought.

Suddenly, without thinking Britta stepped out from the trees, and to her shock and fright, she saw three trolls sitting around the fire. And their names is Tom, Bert, and William. "Hey! Look Bill! There's a woman! I think we may it' the jack pot!" chirped Bert. _Shit, this is not going to end well, _Britta thought. "Grab her, William! We got a late night snack!" hissed Tom. William storms over to Britta and picked her up. Britta screamed. "Let me go! Put me down, you insignificant bastards!" screamed Britta. "She has enough meat on her to feed all three of us!" grinned Bert. "Exactly. What special seasons do you have in mind?" asked William.

"You know what I have in mind? A good punch in your face, if you don't let me down!" shouted Britta. "Oh, a little feisty aren't yer?!" snickered William. "I'm warning you, if you don't put me down, I'll slit you to ear to navel!" yelled Britta. "Look out gentlemen, we got a feisty one on our hands!" exclaimed Tom. "HELP! Somebody help!" shrieked Britta. Meanwhile, Bilbo was drawing near to the Troll's camp after Fili and Kili told him to find the missing ponies, and he could hear Britta screaming. _Oh no! Britta's in trouble! _Bilbo thought. Bilbo peered through the trees, and there he saw the trolls, holding up Britta.

Bilbo walked quietly behind the trolls, deciding he would attempt a distraction to get to Britta. But unfortunately, Bilbo got noticed. "Look what I found out of me hooter!" exclaimed Bert.

And he held up the hobbit. "BILBO!" shrieked Britta. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice call out: "Put him down!" Bilbo and Britta quickly turned, and there they saw Kili facing the trolls, aiming his sword at them. "Kili, help us!" cried out Britta. "I said! Put him down!" demanded Kili. Suddenly, the rest of the dwarves came out, and they stood directly in front of the Trolls, and a full fight broke. Britta quickly ran, and she withdrawn her dagger. Preparing to fight herself. "Get behind me now, Britta!" ordered Thorin. "I can fight for myself, Thorin!" shot back Britta. "Britta, you better get behind me and that's an order!" shouted Thorin.

Britta snorted, and obeyed Thorin's orders. _Stupid idiot, I know how to fight. My father taught me how to fight, how dare he underestimates me? _Britta thought, as she stood behind Thorin. Shortly, they ended up finding themselves tied up in bags. Thorin turned to Britta. "Britta, I know this isn't the time to say this, but I'm sorry for earlier." said Thorin. But Britta ignored him. "Britta, please…..I never meant to hurt you! I don't know what came over me!" said Thorin. "Oh shut up, ass hole." said Britta. _Damn, she's really mad at me. You should've kept your temper under control you bloody fool, _Thorin thought.

Luckily, Gandalf arrived and he turned all three Trolls into stone, and helped the dwarves from being tied up.

Shortly, they went down into the Troll's cave, and the dwarves scoured around for some treasure, and Thorin discovers his sword. "Are you and Britta having problems?" asks Gandalf. "She's not talking to me, Gandalf. She voiced her opinion, taking your side on going to Rivendell, and I lost my temper, grabbing her roughly by the arm, and I-I hit her." said Thorin, bowing his head. "You done what?!" snapped the wizard. "Gandalf, it didn't mean to happen. I'm sorry. I should've kept control of my anger, and I didn't. Now Britta isn't talking to me, and I tried apologizing to her!" said Thorin.

"You have to do more than just apologize to her after what you just done, Thorin Oakenshield!" scorns the wizard. "I know." said Thorin, bowing his head. After they leave the Troll's lair, they proceeded on their journey. They decided to make one more stop, before moving on to Rivendell. While Gandalf talks to Radagast the Brown wizard, Thorin decides to approach Britta again. "Britta, please talk to me. I've told you I am sorry back at the Troll's camp." said Thorin. "You had no right hitting me, Thorin." said Britta. "I know that, I should've never done it. I feel so horrible. I never once hit a woman in my life, not even my own sister." said Thorin, bowing his head hiding a tear, that is slipping down his cheek.

Britta noticed the tears in Thorin's eyes. "Thorin are you trying too-" begin Britta.

"No, its just my allergies, Britta." said Thorin. "Allergies my ass, you're crying!" said Britta. "I am most certainly am not-great, now we are arguing over something petty as crying!" huffed Thorin. Thorin looked into Britta's eyes, and he took her hands. "Listen Britta, I really mean it! I'm sorry for hurting you! And I promise you I will never, EVER do that again." said Thorin. "You promise?" said Britta. "I promise!" said Thorin. Suddenly, they heard cries that sounded like wolves, but they weren't wolves. They were wargs! And when there are wargs, there were orcs behind them.

Gandalf ordered Thorin and his companions to run, as now they are being chased by the wargs and Orcs. _Stupid orcs, Thorin and I were having a moment and you just had to ruin it, _Britta thought as she ran alongside with Thorin. It was then after hiding behind a large boulder, Gandalf showed the dwarves a tunnel, they could go down into, and they did. "I am not saying a word, but go ahead you can have your say, Thorin! No arguments from me, I promise." said Britta. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Britta, please don't be so difficult!" said Thorin. "Its my job to be difficult." said Britta, smiling.

Gandalf led the dwarves down into the Valley, and walking down a set of stairs ahead of them was Lord Elrond's advisor and storyteller, Lindir.

"Lord Elrond isn't here, but he will return here shortly!" said the elf. Britta stood in awe and amazement at the beauty of the place. She has been here before, but it had been years since had been there with Gandalf. Shortly, Lord Elrond arrives and offers them food and rest, at first speaking in his native language. Later, they joined the Elf Lord for supper. Lord Elrond asked if Britta needed bathing and fresh clothes, and she nodded yes. After Britta bathed, she was given a nice soft light blue gown, with a golden belt. It had been years since she had worn a gown, and she hoped Thorin would like her in it.

_Thorin is going to have a field day when he sees me in this dress, _Britta thought. Shortly, she returned to the dining hall where the others are at. Soon as she entered, everyone looked at her. Thorin looked at Britta in awe and in amazement. This was Thorin's first time seeing Britta all cleaned up and wearing a dress. "You look very, very beautiful Britta!" smiled Thorin, and offered Britta to sit beside him at the table. "Thank you, Thorin!" said Britta. Britta took Thorin's hand, and squeezed it. "I don't mean to pry, but are you two courting?" asked Elrond. A slight smile appear on Thorin's lips.

"Yes we are. If it weren't for Gandalf of introducing us, I would've never found her! I'm so glad he brought you with us, Britta." said Thorin gently.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Later after supper, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo went to join Gandalf and Elrond to read over Thorin's map. Meanwhile, Britta decided to join the other dwarves in their area of Elrond's home, watching the dwarves laugh and sing. Bofur took out his flute, and began to play a lively tune on it, and all the dwarves began to sing. They even talked Britta into dancing. Britta smiled and danced with Fili and Kili. "I wish I had my fiddle!" said Kili. "You could've borrowed Mister Dwalin's!" said Fili, grinning. "Mister Dwalin lost his fiddle with his other belongings a while back!" said Kili.

Britta enjoying listening to the dwarves sing. But nothing much more pleases her is to hear her beloved Thorin sing. _Maybe Thorin would sing us something later, or even perform a private show for me, _Britta thought. Britta watched in amusement as Bofur tossed a sausage to his brother Bombur. "Here you go, Bombur!" said Bofur, tossing the food to Bombur. Bombur was sitting on a table, and no sooner he caught it, the table collapsed, and he fell down with the table. Bofur and all the dwarves laughed, even Britta laughed really hard. And she knew Bofur set it up as a joke. "You set that up did you?" said Britta, playfully. Bofur grinned. "Damn straight!" said the dwarf, and he winked at Britta and smiled.

Later, Thorin and Bilbo returned. Bilbo already had went to bed. Britta was changing into her night clothes as Thorin arrived with the other dwarves. Fili told his uncle the funny story between Bombur and Bofur, and that even put a smile on Thorin's face. "Where's Britta?" asked Thorin. "She's changing into her night clothes, but she's not tired just yet." said Kili. "Well, just tell her I'll be sitting out on the balcony for some fresh air." said Thorin. "Will do!" Kili replied. And Thorin stepped outside on the balcony, and he looked up at the moon. Thorin closed his eyes, and begin to hum softly to himself.

Suddenly, Lindir approaches the dwarf, hearing the dwarf prince humming softly. "Good evening, Master Thorin." said Lindir. "Good evening, Lindir." said Thorin casually. "You have quite a voice, Master Dwarf, perhaps you need some music with your humming. I can loan you one of my instruments. What is your instrument of choice?" asked Lindir. "A harp. I play the harp. I had one but I left it behind at Bilbo's, but my Grand Harp is in my home in the Lonely Mountain." Thorin replied. Lindir smiled, and he handed over to Thorin a beautiful small golden harp that Lindir always had carried with him to play. Thorin nodded. "Thank you. I'll return it when I'm finished!" said Thorin. "You're welcome!" said Lindir.

Thorin felt uncomfortable of playing a elvish harp.

But Thorin thought of the instrument very beautifully made and crafted and the strings very well strung. Thorin placed the harp on his lap, he began to gently play. Thorin closed his eyes as he heavily got deep into the music. Lindir walked away, but not too far where he could hear the dwarf play, and he stopped and listened, and quite amazed at the way Thorin was playing. _Wow, he is good, for a dwarf! He plays much better than most of us elves, _Lindir thought and smiled, and then he walked away returning to what he needed to do. Meanwhile, Britta finished getting into her night clothes and she asked the dwarves where Thorin went. "He's outside on the balcony, Brit!" said Kili.

Britta nodded and thanked Kili, and she went outside to the Balcony. There, she saw Thorin sitting on a small bench playing the harp and singing softly to himself. She couldn't believe how lovely he looked sitting there playing the harp and sing, especially under the moon light and the stars shining above him. Suddenly, Thorin notices Britta standing there, and he begin to raise his voice louder, and made a gesture for her to sit by him. And she did. As he sang, his gaze fixated on her, giving her a lovingly glance. His fingers dancing on the strings very skillfully, and Britta could feel her heart wanting to leap out of her chest.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his song.

"Well it's about bloody time you showed up! I was looking all over for you!" said Thorin, smiling. "Well I'm here now!" said Britta softly, placing her hand on Thorin's cheek. "You look very lovely in that nightgown, Brit. The most beautiful I ever seen you look!" whispered Thorin, taking Britta into his arms. "Even more beautiful than the dress I worn at dinner?" said Britta smiling. "Even more beautiful than the gown you worn at dinner!" Thorin replied. "You were singing and playing the harp just for me, weren't you!" said Britta. "Absolutely! Its my little signal of come out and join me!" purred Thorin, and he planted his lips on Britta's and they begin to kiss passionately.

They remained there for a while, kissing for a very long, long time. When the kiss broke, Britta laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "How did your meeting go with Elrond?" asked Britta. "It went well as expected, and I understand the map a little better now. You are right, Britta. Not all elves are bad." said Thorin. "See? Didn't I tell you? He helped you out!" said Britta. "I was just being a little stubborn that's all." Thorin admitted. "Oh my goodness, you actually admitted that you're stubborn!" laughed Britta. "Yes, Britta! What do you want me to do? Announce to the whole world that I'm stubborn?" shot back Thorin, playfully. "Yes!" Britta returned and she gave Thorin a playful slap on his chest.

Thorin noticed Britta slowly drifting off into sleep while she laid upon him. Thorin picked her up and carried her to their room, and he remained in their with her. _I will let her sleep for a few hours and then we will depart Rivendell, _Thorin thought, as he climbed into bed with her, and holding Britta in his arms. Thorin didn't fall asleep at all, but he held Britta close to him, and he once again hummed softly to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair.. A few hours later, Thorin shook Britta gently. "Its time to wake up, Brit. We have to get packed and get going!" said Thorin gently. "Its time to go already?" mumbled Britta. "Yes, Britta. Its time to go already!" said Thorin.

Britta slowly sat up. "But why so soon? Could've at least stayed just for overnight?" said Britta. But then Britta remembered that Thorin at times would be quite impatient, and she agreed to pack her belongings, and she woken up the others to do the same. Shortly, they left Rivendell, and they of course left Gandalf behind. "Are we leaving Gandalf behind?" asked Britta. "Don't worry. He's a wizard! He'll catch up with us eventually." said Bofur. Britta chuckled. "As old as he is?" said Britta laughed, and Bofur laughed as well.

It wasn't too long that they arrived at the Misty Mountains. "So this is the Misty Mountains. This isn't a very pleasant place." said Britta. "It isn't." said Bofur. "Oh wow, a thunderstorm. That's all we need!" grumbled Britta, worried that she would get struck by lightening.

It was not only storming and raining, but Britta felt movement underneath her feet, and she looked up, and there were two stone giants. Britta not only felt frightened and terrified, but she felt quite worried that she would get separated from Thorin, but Thorin didn't let happen. Thorin drew Britta close to him, with his arm around her waist making sure she wouldn't get separated from him. But suddenly, Bilbo slipped over the edge and called for help. Dwalin came to Bilbo's side quickly, trying to reach Bilbo's hand to pull him up. Shortly, Thorin asked Gloin if he could hold on to Britta while he went and rescued Bilbo.

And Gloin nodded, and took Britta, holding her to him. "I'm so sorry, Gloin!" said Britta. "No worries lassie." said Gloin. Shortly once Thorin and Bilbo climbed back up, Britta over hears Thorin complaining of Bilbo, and it angered her. She approached him and slapped him in the face. "How dare you talk of him like that? What is your issues with this hobbit? He's done no wrong to you!" shouted Britta. "Britta, this isn't a good time for arguments, now shut your trap!" snapped Thorin. Suddenly something came over Britta, and she didn't realize what she was doing, and she began to shove Thorin.

"No, I'm not going to shut my trap! I am so sick and tired of you talking this hobbit down! I don't understand why you have a strong disliking for him! If you don't like him, get over it!" yelled Britta. "How dare you shove me like that, Britta! This concerns Bilbo, not you! You shove me one more time, I'll!" shouted Thorin, and of course Britta shoved Thorin again. "I'm not done with you yet, Thorin! If you chose to be nice to me, you need to be more nicer to Bilbo!" snapped Britta hotly. Suddenly, Thorin slapped Britta in the face, and she fell over. "I told you not to shove me, didn't I?" yelled back Thorin, and he walked away. "Stubborn ass hole!" screamed Britta, and she walked over to wear Bofur is sitting, and she sat down and begin to weep. "He had no right hitting you like that, Britta." said Bofur, glaring at Thorin.

"He had no right talking about Bilbo like that! Bilbo done no wrong to him, he's a nice fellow!" said Britta. "I know. I really like the hobbit myself. He's funny, and he knows what to say. I don't understand Thorin's disliking of Mister Baggins myself, I wish he would just give the hobbit a chance to prove himself." said Bofur. Suddenly, Bofur hears Thorin giving him an order of taking first watch. "Well I have first watch, good night Britta!" said Bofur. "Good night, Bofur! Thank you!" called out Britta. "You're welcome!" Bofur called back.

Britta sat alone, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that Thorin had struck her-again. _I swear to Mahal, I'll never speak to that asshole again, _Britta thought. She tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. Suddenly, she felt another earthquake type movement.

All of a sudden, the floor caved in, and all of them fell through the floor, sliding down a tunnel and they ended up in the captivity of the goblins. _Great, now we went from being chased by orcs to being captured by goblins, _Britta thought as two goblins grabbed a hold of Britta. "You touch me in that spot again, I'll cut your throat!" screamed Britta. As the goblins brought the company forth to the Goblin King, he looked at them. "Wow, I see we got a half dwarf half woman in our mix! She would make a great trophy for my collection! But then again, she would make a good slave on my display! Hignog, bring forth the woman! She will be my slave! And bring her some new clothes. I don't like the outfit she's wearing now." said the Goblin King.

Hignog and another goblin grabbed Britta and took her away. "You bring her back!" shouted Thorin, angry approaching the Goblin King. "Well, well, well! Look what we got here? Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! O wait! You don't have a mountain! You have nothing!" hissed the Goblin King. As for Britta, the goblins ripped the clothes off of Britta, and put on something very scantily. A very short cloth around her waist, and a strapless brown bodice on her chest, and on her head was a crown of weeds. _This is so humiliating! Now I'm going to be naked in front of everybody, _Britta's mind reeled. Britta was also upset that they took her weapons, all of her clothes, and her other belongings.

Now she is stuck without clothes. After the goblins got her dressed, they dragged her by the rope and took her back out to sit beside the Goblin King, whom was now singing a song. _Damn it, I thought being naked was bad, but his singing is REAL BAD! _Britta thought, and she covered her ears. "Thorin, they took Brit's clothes!" gasped Kili. Thorin looked up and saw a very bruised Britta sitting by the Throne of the Goblin King. He also noticed the bruise on her face where he had slapped her. _I feel like such a fool, I hurt Britta again, and now she's never going to forgive me. Oh Gandalf, where are you? _Thorin thought.

But no sooner as he thought of Gandalf, Gandalf arrived and killed each goblin the came in his path. Thorin and the dwarves joined in on the battle. Gandalf turned to Thorin. "You go and get Britta!" said Gandalf. Thorin nodded, and he ran over to Britta. "Don't you touch me, Thorin! I rather just stay here!" shouted Britta. "Britta, I'm getting you out of here!" said Thorin, untying her from the rope. And when he finished he picked up Britta with one arm, and using his sword with the other. "I'm not talking to you, Thorin Oakenshield! You hurt me!" shouted Britta. "Britta, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, Britta! Can we discuss this later?" said Thorin, as they ran.

They kept running, following Gandalf who leads them out of the Goblin Caves. Shortly, they finall arrived outside in a wooded clearing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

But the dwarves begin to complain of Bilbo. "Oh will all of you shut it already!?" shouted Britta. "Britta, what's got into you?" said Nori. "You complaining about Bilbo!" shot back Britta. "Britta Lynn, calm yourself now!" said Gandalf. "Yes, Gandalf." said Britta. And suddenly to everyone's surprise, Bilbo appeared. Fili and Kili looked at each other and then looked at Bilbo and smiled. "How did you manage to pass the goblins?" asked Fili. And then Bilbo begin his speech.

As Bilbo spoken, _Britta's right, I've been not very nice to this hobbit, and she's right. I need to give him a chance, _Thorin thought. Thorin turned to Britta. "Britta, I owe you an apology. A big apology. I should've never slapped you back in the Misty Mountains. I don't know what came over me. I understand this was the second time that I slapped you!" said Thorin, gently. "Can't talk now, Thorin! We're being hunted again!" exclaimed Britta, when she heard howling coming from the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" mumbled Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" ordered Gandalf, and they followed Gandalf, running when they came to a group of trees, and everyone climbed.

Britta climbed up with Balin, and Dwalin remained close to them by orders of Thorin. "Where are your clothes, Britta?" gasped Balin, noticing Britta was still partially naked. "The stupid goblin king took them from me." said Britta. "Don't worry. Once we get out of here, we can see what we can to get some clothes on you." said Balin. "This is so embarrassing." grumbled Britta, trying the best she can to cover up. She was even without weapons, because the Goblin King took those too. Suddenly, to Britta's shock and dismay, there stood below was Azog and his group of orcs.

_Oh no, this is not good, not good at all, _Britta thought. Britta quickly looked up at Thorin, noticing the expression on his face. She knew he was going to get angry in a minute, and sure enough, he climbed down from the tree, and reached an oaken branch to use as a shield, and he approached Azog, and their battle began. "Oh, Mahal! I cannot look!" exclaimed Britta, and she hid her face on Dwalin's shoulder. Gandalf had called for the Eagles to come and get them. Meanwhile, Thorin laid unconscious on the ground, while Bilbo attacks the orc whom was about to behead Thorin.

Not only he killed the warg, but the orc too as well. The other dwarves came down and helped Bilbo, and suddenly the Eagles have arrived, and they picked up everyone.

Britta was on an Eagle with Fili and Kili. Tears streaming down her face. "I wanted to go down and help him, but I couldn't! I feel so useless without my damn clothes!" wept Britta. Fili put his arm around Britta. "It's okay, Brit. We'll get you some clothes and weapons eventually." said Fili, comforting Britta, holding her close to him. "You have the same aura, just like your Uncle's Fili! I'm quite amazed!" said Britta, with a smile. Fili laughed. "You really think so?" said Fili. Britta nodded. "I really think so!" said Britta. Shortly, they arrived at the Carrock when they have landed. Gandalf and the others approached Thorin.

Gandalf placed his hand over Thorin's face, and mumbled some words. Suddenly, Thorin slowly opened his eyes. "The Halfling?" said Thorin, weakly. "Bilbo's here, and he's safe!" Gandalf replied. "And Britta?" said Thorin, slowing standing up, with the help of Kili. "Britta's here too, and she's alright!" said Gandalf. Thorin then turned his attention to Bilbo. At first, Thorin yelled at the hobbit, and Kili looked at his Uncle as if he lost his mind. _For Durin's sake, Uncle Thorin! Bilbo Baggins saved your life, you shouldn't be yelling at him, _Kili thought. But then Thorin's mood quickly softened, and he hugged Bilbo. "I'm sorry, I doubted you! Thank you for saving me, Master Hobbit!" said Thorin.

Thorin looked around for Britta. "Where's Brit?" asked Thorin. "Right here!" said Britta.

And she approached Thorin. "Britta-what happened to your clothes?" asked Thorin. "The Goblin King stolen them from me, and all my weapons." said Britta, sadly. "I think someone here might have some extra clothes for you, Brit!" said Thorin. "I do! Here you can borrow mine!" spoken up Bofur. "O, Bofur! Thank you! That means a whole lot!" said Britta. "I also have a weapon you can borrow, Britta too! If you want!" said Fili, and he gave Britta one of his daggers. "Fili! That is kind of you, thank you!" said Britta, and she walked away to change into clothes that Bofur had loaned her.

Shortly, when she came out, she stood in between Thorin and Bilbo as they looked ahead, and they see the Lonely Mountain in the distance. "How I missed living there." said Britta, sadly. "Me too, my dearest Britta. Me too!" said Thorin, taking Britta's hand. Shortly, after spending a little bit on the Carrock, they decided to find a place to make camp. Britta sat down next to Thorin. "Britta, you're not angry with me any more, are you? I really never meant to hurt you back at the Misty Mountains. I don't know what came over me, and I swear to you it won't happen again!" said Thorin gently.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Thorin. I thought we lost you back there, but I am so happy that you're okay now!" said Britta, resting her head on Thorin's chest.

"I love you Britta, with all my heart. And nothing's going to come between us anymore!" said Thorin, and he leaned over and he kissed Britta on the lips passionately, as Britta placed her hand on Thorin's chest. After they kissed for some time, Britta laid her head back on Thorin's broad chest, and Thorin ran his fingers through her red hair. Thorin begin to hum softly, as he caressed Britta's red locks and he begin to sing softly:

_Far Over The Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To claim our long forgotten gold.._

The next morning, Gandalf discussed to the dwarves of a shape shifter named Beorn, where they will be stopping for much needed rest and refreshment. The dwarves strongly agreed to Gandalf's decision. Britta had a bad feeling that after the stay with Beorn that Gandalf was going to leave the company again, and of course she was right when Gandalf had mentioned it before discussing their stop at Beorn's home. When they arrived near a river, all the dwarves, Bilbo and the Wizard decided to stop for a bath. "Come on in, Britta! The water's fine!" called out Fili.

"You really think I'm going to actually take off my clothes and get in the water in front of all the males here? I will be patient and wait, to save the embarrassment." said Britta. "Its not like we seen you naked before! Or should I say half naked!" grinned Kili. "KILI!" snapped Britta with a slight amusement in her tone. "Come Britta, we'll turn around and let you undress. You need to bathe." insisted Thorin. Britta sighed. "Very well." said Britta. Thorin ordered the others to close their eyes, as Britta quickly undressed and she climbed into the water, and of course she moved over to where Thorin stood.

Britta could not keep her eyes off of Thorin no matter how much she tried. _Wow, Thorin has quite a sexy and attractive body. And his chest, very well build and attractive, _Britta thought as she gazed at Thorin, as hummed a soft tune, and running his hands through his hair. Thorin knew that Britta was looking at him. But no sooner as he turned to speak to Britta, Britta busied herself of washing her own body. Thorin didn't care, he wanted to look at Britta's frame. _This is the first time I ever seen a half human half dwarf naked in my presence, and she is more beautiful than any flower that blooms in spring, _Thorin thought, and he smiled.

Suddenly, Fili notices his Uncle gawking at Britta. The young dwarf burst into laughter. When Thorin turned to Fili laughed, he gave the dwarf such a angry glare that Fili quickly stopped.

Once everyone climbed out of the water, they sat in the sun to dry. Britta remained behind a rock so the others couldn't see her naked. _Well they saw me partially naked, but still I am modest with my own body. _Britta thought. Britta quickly got dressed once she dried off, and she came out from behind the rock. She saw Thorin sitting on a boulder with just his trousers and no shirt. "Do you need help with the bandages?" asked Britta. Thorin turned to Britta and smiled. "Yes! Thank you for the offer!" said Thorin. Britta approached Thorin, and assisted him on bandaging his wounds.

"Wow! I see you're quite experienced in healing wounds." said Thorin. "I helped quite a few injured people in the past, which is why I'm experienced." said Britta smiling. "You looked quite lovely out there in the water today." said Thorin, grinning. "You didn't watch me did you?" said Britta, placing her hands on her hips. "No-well yes, kind of!" said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, you dirty dog!" laughed Britta playfully. "I cannot help it. You are too beautiful, Britta. And I have noticed you have been watching me as well!" said Thorin, grinning. "I guess there's a too shay in order?" chuckled Britta.

Thorin smiled. "Yes." said Thorin. Then Gandalf spoken up and told everyone it was time to get moving. And so they did.

And so they continued to proceed on their journey to Beorn's home. "Why does Gandalf always end up having to leave us?" said Thorin. "Maybe he has business to attend to. I sort of over heard the conversations he had with Elrond and Galadriel." said Britta. "Oh yes, he mentioned something about a blade that Radagast had found that had been bothering him." said Thorin. Shortly, they arrived at Beorn's home, greeted by the tall man. Britta had to creak her neck just to look up at him. "Wow, you sure are tall!" Britta blurted out. Beorn laughed. "Yes that I am! I hope your neck is okay!" chuckled the man.

Gandalf introduced everyone in pairs. Once everyone arrived and introduced, Beorn made supper for everyone, and they talked and laughed. Britta felt quite amused with the presence of Beorn's animals. Britta always had a soft spot for animals, and she always wanted a pet of her very own. While Beorn, Gandalf and the dwarves exchanged stories, Britta went over to play with some of the cats. "If I ever had a cat on my own I would name him Vernon!" said Britta, talking to the cat. Beorn even noticed Britta playing and talking to the cats, quite impressed on how the cats interacted with her.

Thorin too, felt quite impressed. _Wow, I didn't know Britta had a way with animals! Of course, she hasn't tamed me just yet, _Thorin thought, and a smile appeared on his features.

Before Beorn left, one of the dwarves asked if he had any musical instruments on hand. Beorn nodded, and showed them to a room, that had different instruments gathered. Beorn had never played them, but they were on hand in case guests would come to provide entertainment if needed. "Thank you, Beorn!" said Thorin. "You're welcome!" said Beorn, and he left the home for the night. Bilbo already had went to bed, tired from the long day on the road, but the others remained awake, and they gathered around the fire, with the instruments they found from another room.

And the dwarves begin to make music for a while and sang, while Thorin sat and read his map for a little while. Feeling not to be left out, Thorin begin to feel in a musical mood himself, and he picked up a lute nearby, and sat cross legged on the floor by the fire with the dwarves. Before he begin to play, Thorin looked up at Britta. "Come and sit with us, Britta!" Thorin offered. Britta smiled, and she walked over to Thorin, sitting beside him on the floor, and she laid her head upon his shoulder. She knew that Thorin was about to sing, because noticing he was holding a lute close to his chest, and he was getting ready to play it.

Soon as Thorin begin to strum the lute, he led the dwarves into singing a song he written himself, and his baritone voice rose above the others as they sang:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin strum the final chord on the lute, the song ended. Britta released a sigh, as she placed her hand gently on Thorin's chest, after he placed the lute down beside him. Thorin turned to Britta and smiled, wrapping his arm around her, as she laid her head upon his chest. "You know I love it when you sing like that!" whispered Britta. Thorin grinned. "I know you do! That's why I done it!" said Thorin, and he leaned over to Britta, kissing her passionately.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Gandalf, Thorin, Britta and company set out to continue their quest. After riding several hours, they arrived near Mirkwood Forest. And that is when they had to say good bye to the ponies that Beorn had loaned them, and Gandalf also had once again had to leave the company for other business. Britta was right. She too mumbled, alongside with the other dwarves about Gandalf's departure. Britta took one look at the forest, and she didn't want to go in, fearing something would happen.

After they bid their goodbyes, they begin their journey into the forest. "This place gives me the willies." said Britta loudly. "You and me both." said Thorin. He knew that Mirkwood was also inhabited by elves, and ruled by the Elf King Thranduil, the last person Thorin wanted to see and the person who hated the most above all else, besides Azog and Smaug. "Why do we have to go through here for? Is there any other way?" asked Britta. "Unfortunately there isn't, I'm afraid. I hated the idea of going through here, and we have too." said Thorin. As they proceeded into the forest, many different occurrences have happened while in the forest. First, Bombur fell into a river, and caused him to feel extremely sleepy, much to the annoyance of the company and his brother, Bofur and cousin Bifur.

And another occurrence had happened is when they got captured by spiders. Britta wasn't afraid of spiders, but now this was different. This spiders not only very huge, but they TALK! Britta couldn't reach for her dagger because she was trapped in the webs of the spiders, and she couldn't move her arms at all. _These webs better not be poisonous, _Britta thought. Britta also wondered where Thorin is at. Shortly, Bilbo came after killing off all the spiders and he rescued everyone from the spider webs. "That is the most disgusting thing I ever had to go through! EVER!" blurted out Britta.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Bilbo. Every one nodded in agreement confirmed to Bilbo that they are okay. "Lets get moving before something else happens." mumbled Thorin, already in a grouchy mood. During the whole time as they continued to move on, Bombur complained of being hungry, as well as Britta. Between the two of them, they were annoying everyone else. "I understand we're hungry, and we're low on food, if we keep moving, maybe we can find some food!" said Thorin. Thorin did try to hunt for some food, but he found nothing, and they pretty much gave up. Suddenly Fili noticed some light coming from the distance.

"Someone has a camp set up! Maybe we could go and see if they have food!" blurted out Fili.

"Fili, I wouldn't trust that light if I were you. The last time you said that, we got captured by trolls!" said Britta. "She's right. We need to stay on guard." said Gloin. "Well it doesn't hurt if we just approach them." said Thorin. Britta nodded. As they approached the clearing where they saw the light coming from, they stepped out into the clearing, and all of a sudden, the lights went out. "HEY!" shouted Britta. "Who turned out the lights?" yelled Kili. "THORIN!" screamed Britta. But there was no response from Thorin. "BILBO!" cried out Britta. Britta thought she heard Bilbo's voice calling from the distance.

All of a sudden, two elves approached Britta and took her away from the clearing. "Let go of me, you! You! Pansies!" shouted Britta. Several minutes later, Britta found herself standing in front of the Elf King. She didn't realize that Thorin was also in there too, as she looked side ways, and she saw him. "THORIN!" exclaimed Britta. "Britta! Are you okay?!" gasped Thorin. "I'm fine, I'm fine! What is going on?!" snapped Britta. "I don't know. But these elves are really angering me!" snarled Thorin, his eyes filled with rage. Suddenly Thranduil called for silence, and he begin questioning both Britta and Thorin.

Thorin only answered the reason they stepped into the camps because they were starving and ran out of food. But still Lord Thranduil wasn't satisfied. This really angered Britta.

And she wanted to tell him off. "You listen here! We ran out of food, and we have business to attend to, in which is none of yours in the begin with! You need to let us go and let us continue our business! You don't care if people starve? If that's how you feel, you're an arrogant son of a!" screamed Britta. "Britta, get a hold of yourself!" hissed Thorin. "Listen woman, I don't care who you are, and who you think you are, but you don't talk to me that way, understood?" snapped Thranduil. Then Thranduil ordered the guards to take Thorin and Britta to the dungeon.

But all of a sudden, Thranduil changed his mind on putting Britta in a cell. For some reason he was curious on Britta being half human and half dwarf. He wanted to learn more from her. _Maybe I can get the information out of her, by charming her, and persuade her to like me. She looks like the type of woman, who deserves better than a grimy dwarf, _Thranduil thought. Thranduil ordered the guards to bring her back, and asked for the maids to show Britta to a private room, and help her get bathed and cleaned up for the meeting. Britta didn't like this at all. She wanted to be in the cell with Thorin. She rather be in the cell than conversing with an Elf who's mistreating the dwarves, and never helped them years ago.

After Britta was bathed and cleaned, the elf maids gave Britta a gown to wear.

After Britta changed into the gown, she met up with the Elf King outside in the court yard. Now she really didn't like this situation. Its making her feel more uncomfortable than ever. As she came closer to the Elf King, she noticed two glasses of wine was also set out. _What in the hell is this idiot trying to pull?! _Britta thought. The Elf King smiled. "Come and sit down with me. We need to talk!" said Thranduil. "There is nothing to talk about." said Britta, coldly. "Of course there is something to talk about. Where are you heading too my dear? What is this business you have to take care of?" said Thranduil.

"That is none of your concern, your majesty!" said Britta. _The little dwarf brat leaves me no choice, but to give her the drink. That will not only make her talk, she will become mine! _thought Thranduil. "Here, have something to drink, Miss Britta. I know you must be very thirsty from your travels." said Lord Thranduil. Britta gave the Elf King a slight smile, and she took the drink. She was indeed very thirsty, and having something to drink down her throat felt really nice. All of a sudden, a few seconds after she drank her drink, she begin to feel very dizzy. Then she looked up at Thranduil.

"Now are you going to talk?" said Lord Thranduil. "I still can't discuss this, my lord. I'm sorry." said Britta. Now the Elf King lost his patience with her.

He went ahead and sent Britta back down in the dungeon, and they threw her in the same cell with Thorin. "Well, that was just rude!" shouted Britta, and suddenly to Thorin's shock and dismay, Britta fainted. "Britta!" exclaimed Thorin, and he went to her side. A few minutes later, Britta came too, and she slowly sat up. "Are you okay, Britta?" asked Thorin, gently. "Yes, I'm okay. I have no idea what just happened. All I remember is I was in a private room, and they gave me a bath. And after that I talked with the Elf King, and I refused to tell him about our where we are going. When he offered me a drink of wine, and I drunk the wine. That's all I remember." said Britta.

"Maybe you just had a spell out of exhaustion. I'm glad you okay, love." said Thorin gently, and he put his arm around Britta. "Keep your arms off me! I have no association with people who think themselves above other people!" shouted Britta, standing up. "Britta! What has gotten into you?" snapped Thorin. "How could you do this to me, Thorin? You expect me to on a quest on something you want to keep for yourself! I should've stayed with the Elf King!" shouted Britta. "Now you take that back, Britta!" yelled Thorin, angrily approaching her. "I'm afraid I cannot take it back, Thorin. You and the dwarves can leave without me. I'm staying here." said Britta.

This really angered Thorin. _What in the hell has gotten into Britta? I thought she loved me! _Thorin's mind reeled. "You stupid little wretch! I poured my heart out to you at Beorn's and now you turn around and do this to me?! FINE! Have it your own way then! Stay if you want! I have nothing to do with you anymore! As of now, you are no longer part of my company! Gandalf has made a big mistake of bringing you with us!" screamed Thorin. Britta turned away from Thorin. Britta walked over to the cell. Shortly, Bilbo arrived. "Bilbo!" exclaimed Britta. "I found a way of escape!" said Bilbo.

When Thorin heard the word escape, he approached the cell bars. "You have a plan, Bilbo?!" said Thorin. "Yes I do! Tauriel is going to help us out here!" said Bilbo. "An elf is going to help us escape?!" gasped Thorin. "Yes." said Bilbo. Britta thought of escaping too. As far away from Mirkwood and the dwarves as much as possible. Shortly after Bilbo rounded up all the dwarves, they went down into the cellar where they see a bunch of barrels. "You and Brit get inside this one!" said Bilbo. "Are you mad, Bilbo?! I don't want to share a barrel with someone who dumps me for an ELF!" shouted Thorin. "Deal with it, Thorin!" said Bilbo.

Thorin snarled. "Climb in, Britta." said Thorin. Britta climbed into the barrel. It was then, the poison from the wine begin to wear off her.

Then, suddenly the things she remembered before drinking the wine came back to her. "How did I end up out here? I thought we was locked up?" said Britta. "You mean to tell me you have no idea where you are now?" said Thorin in confusion. "Like I said before I don't remember anything after drinking the wine that the Elf King gave-Oh no! Oh no! The wine!" gasped Britta. "What about the wine?" said Thorin, now confused more than ever. "He poisoned me, Thorin!" snapped Britta. "Oh, is that so? Then that explains the harsh comments you said about me in the dungeon cell!" exclaimed Thorin.

"What harsh comments I said about you, Thorin? I didn't say anything harsh about you!" said Britta. "So it is true! That tree hugging elf poisoned you to get you talk! O, I can't wait to get my hands on him!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin-you really didn't mean what you said in the cell about me not being in your company anymore?" said Britta sadly. "Brit-I-I didn't mean to say those things. I didn't even know at the time you were poisoned." said Thorin. "I still love you Thorin, remember that." said Britta. Thorin slightly smiled. "And I love you too, Britta. And I will always love you!" whispered Thorin, taking Britta into arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After the long bumpy barrel ride, they arrived on some land, not too far from Lake town, and they climbed out of the barrels. Britta over heard Fili stating that he would never care to smell apples as long as he lived. Britta tried to keep herself from chuckling on Fili's remark. As they arrived closer to Lake Town, Bard greets them, and offers them shelter and clothing for the night. Britta noticed Thorin changing quite drastically as they are now closer to the Mountain. Britta remained quiet the entire stay there, and trying to figure out what is going on with Thorin.

"Aren't you going to join the dwarves celebrating their escape Thorin?" asked Britta, sitting next to Thorin. "I-I don't know, Britta." said Thorin. "You don't know? They're your companions and kin, you should be celebrating with them!" said Britta. Thorin sighed. "I'm just not in the mood to celebrate right now, Britta. You don't seem to understand do you?" said Thorin mildly. "Thorin, what is going on with you? That's why I'm trying to understand here!" said Britta, her face expressing strong concern. _Thorin is most certainly not himself, and I have a feeling its going to get worse once we get closer to the Mountain, _Britta thought. Britta felt the need to cry, but with Thorin sitting in front of her, she couldn't. But then she decided she was tired and she stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Thorin.

"I'm tired, Thorin. I am going to bed now. I just need to be alone!" said Britta softly. "Very well, suit yourself. Good night, Britta." said Thorin. Britta went to her room, and she closed the door, she collapsed on the bed and wept heavily. She couldn't understand what she had said or done to Thorin. She felt confused, not sure what to do. Meanwhile, Thorin too felt tired and since he ended up sharing the room with Britta, he knocked on the door. "May I come in?" asked Thorin. "Yes!" said a husky female voice from behind the door. Thorin enters the room, and noticed Britta sitting up, tears streaming down her face.

"Britta, are you okay?" asked Thorin gently. "No, I'm not." said Britta. "Britta-why are you not okay?" asked Thorin. "Because you're not okay." Britta replied. "Britta, there is nothing wrong with me! I'm fine, I will be fine!" said Thorin assuringly and gently. Thorin placed his hand on Britta's cheek. "Do you love me, Thorin?" asked Britta softly. "Britta, of course I love you! I love you with all my heart! Why are you asking me of this?" said Thorin, now it was Thorin's turn with a concerned look on his features. "I'm scared for you Thorin. The gold sickness. I don't think I'll be able to see you like that." said Britta. Thorin sighed.

"Which is why I was doing some thinking tonight, Britta. Which I meant to bring it up to you tonight. It's a decision that is very difficult for me to make." said Thorin.

"What is it, Thorin?" asked Britta. "I'm thinking of having you stay behind here, Britta. Its for your own safety." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm not going to stay behind. I'm refuse to stay behind. I want to see this dragon for myself, and I want to face him, especially what he done to my parents." said Britta. "Britta, have you lost your mind? You are actually wanting to do this?" snapped Thorin. "Nothing you can say or do will stop me Thorin." said Britta, coldly. "Listen to me, Brit! I really don't want you to-I don't know!" said Thorin. "You don't want me to see you fall apart, do you?' asked Britta. Thorin bowed his head.

"Yes." said Thorin. "Thorin, I will try my best to distract you from letting it control you! A little distraction can help!" assures Britta. "I don't think any form of distraction is going to help, Britta!" said Thorin. "Thorin, please take me with you! I beg of you! Please!" said Britta. Thorin remained silent for a little bit. Then he looked up and gazed into Britta's eyes. "Okay, you can go. I'm hoping you are emotionally and physically ready for this." said Thorin. "I am." said Britta. "Are you sure?" asked Thorin. "I am." said Britta. Thorin took Britta into his arms, and they gently kissed passionately.

Britta then realized that she felt no longer tired, and she felt the need to celebrate with the dwarves. Even Thorin felt the same way.

"You know, lets go down and join the others!" said Thorin. Britta smiled. "That's a very good idea, Thorin!" said Britta. Thorin extended his arm, and Britta took it, and they went back down to the pub and joined in with the dwarves laughing and singing and telling of stories. Even some of them borrowed instruments from people in the pub and played some music for the patrons in the pub, much to their excitement. The people of Lake Town watched in amazement of the dwarves making music. "Maybe you should join them, Thorin!" said Britta with a smirk. "But I don't have a harp!" protested Thorin, loudly.

But when someone over heard Thorin not having a harp, a man approaches Thorin handing over a harp to him. "Thank you!" said Thorin, and he took the harp and he joined in with the music of the other dwarves. When the dwarves finished with the happy lively tune they were playing, one of the patrons called out to Thorin asking him to sing for everyone. Thorin gave the patron a slight smiled, and accepted the song request. Thorin picked the harp back up into his lap, and he begin to play. His large fingers danced skillfully across the strings, and beautiful music echoed throughout the area.

Suddenly, Thorin begin to sing. His beautiful velvety baritone voice rose above the music. Britta smiled brightly at the dwarf, as she sat and listened to Thorin sing and play the harp.

Thorin shortly turned his gaze over to Britta, smiling lovingly at her, as he sang and played. Britta tried not to blush, but she revealed a bright smile back at him. Her heart began to race, and her feelings of love for Thorin now renewed and grew more by the minute. Shortly when Thorin finished his song, he gave the harp back to the owner, and he sat down next to Britta. "Thorin, can we be alone so more please?" asked Britta softly. Thorin smiled. "Yes, we can do that." said Thorin, and they went back up to their room.

Fili and Kili noticed the two going back to their room. "There they go again! Can't they make up their minds?" said Fili. "I think they just want some alone time, Fili!" said Kili. "Oh, okay!" said Fili. When Thorin and Britta arrived in their room, Thorin closed the door behind them, and they sat down on the bed. Thorin took Britta into his arms. "This is why you wanted to be alone with me?" purred Thorin, kissing her neck. "Yes!" whispered Britta, and she planted a long kiss on Thorin's lips, wrapping her arms around Thorin's waist. She could feel his chest pressing on her, and it feel nice and warm.

And they remained kissing for a long time. When the kiss broke, Britta laid her head upon Thorin's chest, as they laid in bed together. "I am really hoping you're truly ready for this, Britta. That is my biggest concern. I don't want to see you fall apart either." whispered Thorin.

"Thorin, if one of us is going to fall apart, we should fall apart together!" said Britta. Thorin chuckled. "Do you really think that would be necessary?" said Thorin. "No." said Britta. "Look, as long as you can at least try and distract me a little, I will be fine. But it's going to be very difficult." said Thorin. "I know!" said Britta, as she kissed Thorin's chest, and she closed her eyes. As she slowly drifted off into sleep, Thorin begin to hum a soft tune, the same tune of the song he was singing in the pub just earlier, as he ran his fingers through Britta's hair.

After humming for a little while, Thorin too slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. During the night, he had awoken screaming, and it startled Britta, waking her up. "Thorin! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Britta. "I-I don't know, Brit. I had just had a really bad nightmare! It was really horrible!" said Thorin, and he openly wept. "Thorin, it's only a nightmare. Nightmare's aren't real!" said Britta softly, gently touching Thorin's cheek. "But you don't understand, Britta! This dream was real like, and horrible. More horrible than anything ever." said Thorin. "What was it about?" asked Britta. Thorin sighed and he took a deep breath, and he begin telling Britta of his nightmare.

"We was in the mountain, inside the lair. It was not long after the dragon left, he attacked Lake Town. And then, and then-I started going mad, and I ended up hurting the ones I love!"

Said Thorin, tears streaming down his face. "Thorin, you know it won't happen." said Britta. "Britta, it happened to my Grandfather! I know, I was there! I watched him going through it! And it is painful! And the last thing I need right now is-is for you, and especially my nephews to watch me go through it." said Thorin, now concerned for his nephews as well. Now he begin to wish he had never brought a long his nephews at all. "My sister warned me. My cousin Dain warned me, even Balin warned me." said Thorin. "Thorin, are you having doubts about the quest?" asked Britta in surprise. "Slightly. I'm still going to stick to what I want to do." said Thorin.

"We should cross the bridge until we get there, Thorin, and see how everything pans out. But Thorin, you can fight this. You are strong, very strong. I know you can fight it." said Britta. "You really think so, Brit?" asked Thorin, wiping a tear from his eye. "Yes, I really think so Thorin! I love you so much Thorin, I love you a lot! And everyone in your company loves you, especially Fili and Kili!" said Britta. "And if we're going to face the dangers, and the madness, we're going to face it together, and I want to die by your side, Thorin!" Britta concluded. "Britta-!" began Thorin. "Thorin!" whispered Britta.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Britta hugging her tightly. "I wish I can hold you like this forever, Brit." whispered Thorin. "Me too, Thorin! Me too!" whispered Britta.

And Britta laid her head upon his chest. "We should go back to sleep, Thorin! We have an early start tomorrow." said Britta. "You are right, we should!" said Thorin. Thorin laid back down, as well as Britta, and she continued to lay on Thorin's broad chest. Britta closed her eyes, and she drifted back to sleep, and Thorin already drifted off into deep sleep. The next morning, they woken up, and they begin to pack their belongings to prepare their departure. "So Britta, you are going with us then!" exclaimed Fili. "Yes I am." said Britta, smiling. "Are you sure you can handle this, lass?" said Balin, looking at Britta with concern. "If I can handle goblins and trolls, I'm sure I can get passed a dragon." said Britta.

Balin took Britta's hand. "Brit, there's more to it than just the dragon I'm concerned about. Its Thorin and you. Thorin could fall into gold sickness, and my concern is how you're going to deal with this situation." said Balin. "Balin, Thorin and I already discussed a tactic of managing it." said Britta. "Really?" said Balin, a look of surprise on his face. "Yes. I figured that if I find a way of distracting him, such as finding something that he really likes doing, maybe the gold sickness wouldn't control him. But he warned me it is going to be a difficult task for me to do." said Britta. Balin nodded in agreement. "Thorin's right, it's going to be very difficult. And I wish you all the luck on my part." said Balin. "Thank you, Balin!" said Britta, patting the dwarf on the shoulder. Balin smiled. "You're welcome!" said Balin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Once they arrived near the side door of the Mountain, Thorin reached for the key to open the door. Thorin nominated Bilbo to enter into the mountain alone first. Britta was unsure that this was a good idea, and she wanted to go with Bilbo. "I'm going in with him!" said Britta. "No, Britta!" spoken up Thorin. "Oh? What are you going to do about it? I'm going in with him if you like it or not, Thorin!" snapped Britta. "Are you defying me, woman?" snarled Thorin approaching Britta, anger clouding over Thorin's features. "No, I'm not defying you, Thorin! I just want to protect Bilbo." said Britta, softly.

This really angered Thorin even more. Thorin wanted to strike Britta, but he held back since he knew that his companions are watching. "Very well." grumbled Thorin. "I'm going in with you, Bilbo!" said Britta. Bilbo nodded, and he leads Britta into the Mountain. "Have you noticed that Thorin hasn't been himself here of late?" asked Bilbo. "Yes. And it started back in Lake town." replied Britta. "I don't like seeing Thorin like this." said Bilbo sadly. "Me neither, Bilbo. Me neither!" said Britta, her voice too sounded sad. But she remembered her plan, she would try anything and everything to make Thorin fight it, even it would cause physical harm on her part.

Once they arrived near the lair, they peered through, and there laid the dragon, laying on top of the gold, sleeping. _There's that good for nothing peace of crap dragon who killed my family! I so want a piece of that creature, _Britta thought. "You just stay right here, Brit! Allow me to take it from here." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, please be careful!" said Britta. "Don't worry! I will! I got us out of the Troll situation, and I can get us out of the dragon situation too!" grinned Bilbo, as he walked away from Britta. Britta waited patiently, and she could hear the conversation between Bilbo and Smaug.

_I have a feeling Bilbo is going to anger the dragon, and we're all in trouble, _Britta thought. Suddenly, she could hear Smaug yelling at Bilbo in anger, and flames coming from the lair, and Bilbo coming running. "No time to chat, RUN!" yelled Bilbo grabbing Britta by the hand, and they ran out of the Mountain, with Bilbo holding a golden cup in one hand. Once they came out, Bilbo panted and dropped the golden cup in front of Thorin. Thorin slightly smiled taking the cup. But then he frowned again. And he turned away from Britta and Bilbo. "Now what?" snapped Britta.

Suddenly, they saw flames coming from the Mountain, and the entire Mountain begin to shake.

Thorin and the dwarves, alongside with Britta and Bilbo, hung on to the Mountain wall so they wouldn't get burned. Britta closed her eyes.. "Take my hand, Britta! Its going to be alright!" said Bilbo kindly. Britta took Bilbo's hand, gently squeezing it. Suddenly, everything quickly calmed down, and Thorin turned to the company. "Let's go inside!" said Thorin. But no sooner as Bilbo and Britta approached the dwarf, he blocked them from entering with his sword! "Thorin, what are you doing?" snapped Britta. "I will not risk my quest for the life of one, burglar!" spoken up Thorin. "His name is Bilbo Baggins!" spoken Balin, coldly.

Balin knew what is happening to Thorin, he had a bad feeling this was bound to happen eventually. Suddenly, Britta clutched her fist and punched Thorin the face. "Snap out of it, you ass hole!" screamed Britta. "You stupid little-!" stormed Thorin with drawing Orcrist and pointing it at Britta. "Go ahead! Kill me Thorin! Its your loss if you want to lose me!" screamed Britta. "Thorin, this isn't necessary! Put the sword away!" snapped Dwalin. "Thorin! Please stop!" snapped Balin. "Well, don't just stand there Thorin! Kill me off! Is that what you want to do? Then do it!" challenged Britta.

Silence fell over the company, and all Thorin done is look at Britta. Suddenly, Thorin dropped his sword in defeat. And he turned away.

_What am I doing? I promised Britta I wouldn't hurt her! I love her with all my heart. And Bilbo! He saved my life from Azog! Is this what it boils down too? Please Britta help me, _Thorin thought. "Thorin!" said Britta, her voice more gentler. Thorin turned around and faced Britta, and the company whom all looked at him, on the exception of Fili and Kili. Kili walked away, and wept openly. He knew what is befalling on his Uncle, and it is breaking his heart. "Britta-I-I am so sorry!" said Thorin, bowing his head, his voice broken with emotion. "I will keep my word to help you out. You need to fight this, Thorin! You must FIGHT IT!" said Britta, taking Thorin's hands.

"I'm trying Britta. Its difficult to fight it. I watched my grandfather go through this!" said Thorin. "Did he fight it?" asked Britta. "I don't know if he fought it or not." said Thorin sadly. "But you can! You are strong, Thorin. Don't let this happen." said Britta. Thorin sighed. "Okay, I will try!" said Thorin. Then Thorin led the company into the Mountain. Bilbo was slacking behind, and he too was behaving quite oddly. Britta didn't know what to make of this new behavior that had fallen over the hobbit. As they marched on, Thorin and the dwarves were already ahead, and Britta stopped, as she noticed Bilbo was far behind her.

Suddenly, Britta noticed Bilbo stopped and he picked up a bright and shining object.

It was a jewel, and Britta recognized the jewel. It was the Arkenstone. _Oh no he isn't! _Britta thought, and she approached Bilbo. "Bilbo, what are you doing? That stone belongs to Thorin!" exclaimed Britta. "Well according to what is written in the contract, Britta. They promised me a reward for my duty on the quest. And I figured this Arkenstone would my reward." said Bilbo. "Oh, no, no, no! You can't have this stone, Bilbo! It belongs to Thorin, and it's the family heirloom!" snapped Britta. "And who do you have the right to tell me what I can or cannot do?" snapped Bilbo. _Shit, first Thorin and now Bilbo! _Britta thought.

"Bilbo, you can't do this. You're going to end up losing a good friendship if you do this!" begged Britta. "What friendship, Britta? Thorin never liked me! He nearly killed us outside!" shot back Bilbo. "Bilbo, he wasn't well at the time okay? And I snapped him out of it!" shot back Britta. "I don't care! I'm taking this stone if you all would like it or not! Good bye, Britta!" shouted Bilbo. And of a sudden, Bilbo disappeared. "BILBO! Come back!" screamed Britta. But it was too late. Bilbo already had gone. "DAMN IT!" screamed Britta, stomping her foot. And so angrily, Britta leaves and join the others in the treasure lair.

As she arrived, she seen already some of the company going through some of the treasure, and she sees Thorin, unusually calm(even for him) and he approaches Bilbo.

Thorin gives Bilbo a chain shirt made out of Mithril. Bilbo smiled at Thorin and took the Mithril shirt, putting it on underneath his coat. When Thorin notices Britta entering the room. He looked at Britta and smiled. "Come, Britta. I don't want to leave you out!" said Thorin. "I'm sorry Thorin. I can't accept any of your gifts." said Britta. "Britta, please. This is something I want to give you as a gift, please accept my gift." said Thorin. Britta looked upset, and she avoided eye contact with Bilbo. "What happened, Britta? What is troubling you?" asked Thorin. "I can't talk about it right now." said Britta.

"It couldn't be that bad if you want to discuss this with me?" inquired Thorin. "Thorin, I said I can't talk about this right now, okay?" snapped Britta. Thorin sighed. "Very well. But you're still accepting my gift, Britta!" said Thorin, and he reached behind him, producing a beautiful emerald necklace, several sets of earrings, and a new weapons and armor. "Put on the armor, Britta. Its yours!" said Thorin. Britta smiled. Her first Armor! She always wanted to wear armor, and she finally get to wear it. "I'll be back shortly! I'll change into this armor right away!" said Britta. And she did.

Shortly, she returned and joined Thorin and the dwarves for supper. She could hear Fili and Kili playing on their harps they found in the treasure, and she laughed at them in amusement.

_Their Uncle taught them well, _Britta thought as she smiled and watched Fili and Kili playing on the harps. Britta finished her supper, and Thorin sat beside her. "Now what about the issue that is troubling you earlier, Britta?" asked Thorin. Britta sighed. "I'm not sure if I really want to tell you, Thorin. Let's just say a certain hobbit and I got into an argument." said Britta, sadly. "You and Bilbo got into a fight? What about?" asked Thorin. "I really cannot tell you, Thorin. Its going to really tear you up if I told you. You have to find it out for yourself." said Britta.

"I cannot find out for myself. I need to know this! NOW!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, its for the best for you to find out for yourself, okay? Let's leave it at that!" said Britta. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin. "Thorin!" said Britta softly. "Yes, Brit?" asked Thorin. "I love you no matter what happens!" said Britta. Thorin slightly smiled, placing his hand on Britta's cheek. "I love you too, Britta. Don't worry, I'll be fine okay?" asked Thorin. Suddenly Dwalin, whom had been on guard duty, quickly enters the lair. "Thorin, we got company! They're outside the front gate!" exclaimed Dwalin.

And so Thorin and the rest of the companions and Britta, followed Dwalin outside to the Front Gate. To their shock and dismay, there stood Bard and his troop of men in front of them, as well as Lord Thranduil and his elves. And this is when things went downhill fast.

When Bard revealed the Arkenstone to Thorin, Thorin went into full rage. "How come you by it?" yelled the dwarf. "I gave it them!" confessed Bilbo, stepping forward. Suddenly, Thorin spun around and picked up Bilbo, and he tossed the hobbit to the wall. And Thorin begin shouting at Bilbo. "I wish Gandalf was here! I wish he never brought you along with us! I never want to see you among my company again!" yelled Thorin. And then Gandalf spoken up, stepping forward in front of Thorin. "Your wish is granted, Thorin. I don't want no harm to the hobbit. Put him down!" said Gandalf. Thorin threw Bilbo down on the ground.

Suddenly, Thorin turned to Britta, placing his anger towards her. "You knew of this did you?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin! Please! I wanted to tell you, but I hadn't the heart to tell you!" cried out Britta. Suddenly, Thorin stormed over to Britta, punching her in the face, knocking her to the ground. "Now that is uncalled for, Thorin Oakenshield!" shouted Balin, approaching the dwarf. "You stay out of this, Balin!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin-I'm sorry!" wept Britta. "You're staying out here! Your presence is no longer welcome! I am done with you, Britta Stone fire!" shouted Thorin, and he led the dwarves back into the Mountain. Britta quickly stood up, and bolted away, weeping as she went.

Balin remained outside, and he decided to follow Britta so he could talk to her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Balin found Britta in a very sad circumstance. Britta held out a sword that was given to her by Thorin when they were inside the mountain. Tears streaming down Britta's face, as she placed point of the sword towards her stomach. "Britta! NO!" yelled out Balin running towards her. "Balin, you cannot stop me from doing this. My time here is done. I'm not wanted. I will never fit in with everyone, and Thorin hates me." said Britta. "Britta, Thorin doesn't hate you. He isn't well right now! And aren't you supposed to be helping him through this?" said Balin kindly. "I can't. He banished me from Erebor, I'm not allowed to see or talk to him at all! I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, Balin." said Britta.

"Britta, this is no way to go! Don't do this!" said Balin. "Balin, I've made my decision and I'm going to stick with it. This is goodbye, Balin. Tell the others farewell for me!" said Britta. "Britta this isn't worth of you doing this, I'm telling you not to do this to yourself!" said Balin, sharply. Meanwhile, inside the Mountain, Thorin paced back and forth wondering where Balin had took off to. "We haven't seen him since what happened at the Front Gate." said Gloin. "Stay right here! I'll go and find him!" said Thorin. And Thorin leaves to go find Balin. Suddenly, he could hear voices coming from the distance. One sounded like Balin's and the other sounded like Britta's.

Thorin decided to go and see what is going on. Thorin noticed Britta, holding her sword's edge to her gut, while Balin begged and pleaded to Britta not to do what she's going to do. "You can't stop me from doing this, Balin. Nobody can stop me from doing this. Farewell." said Britta, tears streaming down her face, as she prepared to thrust the sword into her gut. No sooner as she was to thrust the sword into her, Thorin spoken up. "Put down the sword, Britta!" called out Thorin. Balin turned and saw Thorin approaching them. "No." wept Britta. "What is going on here, Balin?" asked Thorin.

Balin told Thorin what Britta had told him. And when Balin told him this, Thorin's heart sunk to his knees. Tears swelling up in Thorin's eyes. _What have I done? I am throwing away the best thing that ever happened to me? All because of the sickness. I wanted her to help me through this, but I tossed her away like garbage! You're a fool, Thorin Oakenshield, a bloody fool! _Thorin thought. Thorin collected his wits and approached Britta. "Britta, put the sword away please! Don't do this to yourself. You have every right to live. This is not worth of you killing yourself over, and I'm not worth it." said Thorin.

"Oh? So you're now admitting it?! You're actually admitting it! I've done everything for you, Thorin! Bilbo has done everything for you! For what? Over greed! Greed is a very, very bad thing Thorin Oakenshield!" shouted Britta. "I know." said Thorin bowing his head. "You toss your closest friends away over gold is wrong, you don't deserve to be King, Thorin." said Britta. "Ouch! I never see that one coming." said Thorin. "Thorin, I love you. I always loved you. I don't like seeing you like this. Yes from the beginning, you didn't like me because of my half heritage! But we grown on each other since then. And you accepted me for who I am, and I accepted you! But tossing your friendships aside over gold is the most horrible thing to do to anyone!" said Britta.

Balin nodded in agreement. "Think of your nephews as well, Thorin. They are seeing you like this. Kili, poor Kili! He's so upset right now, he's hardly spoken in several hours." said Balin. "Thorin, you have to straighten up and fly right or you're going to lose everything but. You lost your home once, and you don't want to lose it again, although the dragon is gone. You'll be much more better of a person if you accept people for who they are, shed your hated towards others, and shed your pride. Didn't Gandalf once told you that your pride will be your downfall? Well Gandalf's prediction has already came true on you, Thorin!" said Britta.

"Britta." said Thorin, his voice husky from weeping. Thorin fell to his knees and wept openly. Britta dropped her sword the ground, with a loud clank, and she kneeled down towards the distressed dwarf. "Britta, I wish I can make things right. I wish-I don't know what I wish." said Thorin softly. "Wish to make things right again, and become a true King, instead of a greedy one!" said Britta. "Perhaps you're right, Britta. Britta, I am glad you came with us. Although I was against the idea at first, especially when we came here. I was against you coming here with us because of that very reason of what happened to me, Brit. I didn't want to see you hurt. And when I saw you earlier, preparing to kill yourself, it broken my heart. Because I would've lost you if Balin and I hadn't stopped you from doing it." said Thorin.

"I forgive you, Thorin for your doings. If you forgive me for punching you in the face earlier." said Britta. Thorin chuckled. This was the first time she heard Thorin laugh in a long, long time. "I love you, Britta. And nothing's going to change that." said Thorin, taking Britta into his arms, and he planted a long passionate kiss on Britta's lips. Balin smiled brightly as he stood there and watched the two kiss. When the kiss broke, Britta looked into Thorin's blue eyes. "Does that mean that I'm back in the company now?" asked Britta. Thorin smiled. "Yes, and we should be heading back into the Mountain." said Thorin. "Good, because I'm freezing." said Britta. Thorin and Balin laughed.

And so Thorin led Britta and Balin back inside the Mountain. The dwarves were already making music and singing as they entered. Thorin smiled, as he is glad to see the merriment amongst the dwarves again, something he hadn't seen since Lake Town and at Beorn's home. But he noticed Fili was playing music with the other dwarves, while Kili sat alone with his back turned against the dwarves, not joining in with them. "I think you better go talk to Kili, laddie. He's been upset so your several outbursts." said Balin. Thorin nodded, and he walked over to Kili. "Kili!" said Thorin.

"Go away. I'm in no mood to talk." said Kili. "Kili, look. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt Britta, Bilbo or anybody. It's the dragon sickness the controlled me, Kili. And I'm doing whatever I can to fight it." said Thorin. "You should've fought harder, Uncle!" shouted Kili, standing up and facing his Uncle. "Kili, please. I know you're upset and I wouldn't blame you too." said Thorin. "If mother was only here to see you like this, she would've punched in you in the face like what Britta done. And she wouldn't hesitate to do so either!" said Kili, hotly. Thorin tried not to laugh at Kili's remark. Thorin knew that his sister would probably most likely would've done that.

"Uncle, Gandalf is right. You're not making a very good King Under The Mountain right now. You're showing a very bad example to me and Fili. Fili and I even talked about this today."

Said Kili. "Kili, I know this is upsetting the both of you. And I promise the both of you that I will get better, and I will fight this. But I need your support, both you and Fili. I need the support of all of you, and Britta's as well!" said Thorin. "And what of Bilbo? That is another thing that upset me the most is the way you treated the hobbit, in spite of him taking the Arkenstone. Maybe Bilbo had his reasons why he took it." said Kili. "You got me there, Kili!" said Thorin, bowing his head. "I wished I was a little more kinder to the Hobbit. He saved my life. If it weren't for him, I would've been beheaded just like your great grandfather." said Thorin.

Kili took his Uncle's hand. "We're going to get through this, Uncle! And you have my support! Just promise me you wouldn't hurt Britta again." said Kili. "I promise! Now are you going to go back and join the others?" asked Thorin with a smile. "Yes. I need to find my harp!" said Kili. Thorin laughed. "I heard you two earlier playing! You both play rather well!" smiled Thorin. "We play well, because we have an Uncle who inspired us to play!" said Kili, grinning. And Kili went for his harp and joined the others playing music. Thorin smiled. "Where are you going, Thorin?" asked Britta. Thorin grinned. "You'll see!" said Thorin.

Britta watched Thorin as he went to the corner of the lair, and she noticed Thorin pulling down an extremely large golden harp with silver strings.

Thorin pulled the harp over near where the other dwarves are sitting. "Wow! You found your mother's harp!" exclaimed Dwalin. "I haven't touched this harp in ages, and I missed playing it!" said Thorin, sitting down on a stool, pulling the harp close to his chest. The room went silent, and the other dwarves stopped playing their instruments for the moment, as they watched Thorin positioning himself at the harp. Thorin placed his large fingers on the strings and he begin to play. Beautiful music echoed throughout the lair, and Britta smiled brightly as she watched Thorin play upon the harp.

_Its so good to see Thorin playing the harp again, I missed him doing that. I'm hoping he'll sing us something, _Britta thought. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing. His voice rose above the music. His voice sounded more beautiful and powerful, and very operatic. The voice and music moved right through Britta. Britta's heart begin to race, and it felt like her heart wanted to leap right out of her. Thorin's eyes turned to Britta as he played and sang, and he lovingly looked at her. She felt the need to pounce on him, but she kept her composure.

Thorin sang of his love for his people, of his home, and of course for Britta. And the strong words moved right through all whom was in the room, especially for Britta.

A tear of joy slid down her cheek, as she listened. And Thorin looked absolutely handsome. He is now wearing his new armor, and his red cloak wrapped around him, setting out his beautiful blue eyes. When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended the song, and he turned to Britta. "Now you got to hear me play my grand harp, Brit. What do you think?" asked Thorin gently, as he sat next to Britta. "Thorin, that is the most beautiful music I ever heard! And the most beautiful song!" said Britta. "Its for you!" purred Thorin, taking Britta into his arms, planting a long kiss on her lips passionately.

When the kiss broke, Britta laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "You know Thorin, this could be our last night together." said Britta. "I know!" said Thorin sadly. "But can we at least make the best of it?" said Britta. Thorin smiled. "Absolutely!" said Thorin. "Do you think we should make love now?" whispered Britta. "Not in front of the company! But I do know a place where we can have our privacy!" said Thorin, standing up, and helping Britta stand up. "Where?" asked Britta. "My old bed quarters, of course!" grinned Thorin. "Oh, okay!" said Britta, and she followed Thorin. "Hey! Where are you two going?" asked Fili.

"We're going to have some alone time! We'll be back in a few hours!" said Thorin. "Yeah right! They're going to do something, I know it!" chuckled Fili.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Meanwhile in Thorin's bed chambers, Thorin closed the door behind them and he took off his armor and clothes, and bids Britta to do the same. Britta happily obliged to do so, and she undressed. Thorin guided Britta to the bed, laying her gently down. "My dearest heart, you are my heart, Britta! Say you marry me and become my wife and Queen!" purred Thorin. When Thorin spoken those words, it took Britta by surprise. _What a way of proposing! During intimacy! How romantic! _Britta thought. A smile appeared on Britta's lips. "Yes, Thorin! I'll become your wife and Queen!" said Britta.

Thorin smiled, and then he begin to kiss Britta passionately on the lips as he moved up and down on her slowly. Britta let out a small playful moan, as Thorin moaned as well. Suddenly, Thorin begin to gently caress Britta's well rounded breasts, and then slowly down into her thigh area. This was the most passionate she ever seen Thorin, and she enjoyed this tremendously. _Now this is how to make the best of our last night together, _Britta thought as she enjoyed the moment of passion with Thorin. Several hours later, when their bodies became tired, they stopped, and Britta laid her head on Thorin's broad bare chest.

"I love you, my future wife!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, my future husband and king!" smiled Britta. "I love it when you call me King!" purred Thorin, gently touching Britta's nose. "Before I drift off to sleep Thorin, can you sing me something please?" asked Britta. Thorin chuckled. "Of course I'll sing you something!" said Thorin. As Britta closed her eyes, slowly drifted off into sleep, Thorin first begin to hum, and then he started to sing to her, his deep velvety baritone voice echoing through her ears. She could feel Thorin's chest gently rising and falling as he sang, and that is what she enjoyed the most of laying in his arms while he sang.

Soon, Britta already fell into a deep slumber, as Thorin finished his song. Thorin kissed Britta gently on the forehead. "Good night, my love!" whispered Thorin, and he too closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next morning, Thorin and Britta woke up, and quickly dressed into their clothes and armor, and they met up with the rest of the company in the lair. "Lets head to the Battle field!" said Thorin. And they followed Thorin into the battlefield where they met up with Gandalf, Bard, Elrond, and Thranduil. It was Gandalf's pre battle speech that made all of them think of their priorities.

As Thorin stood there, he too thought over that his long time hatred of the elves has gone far too long, and he felt the need to patch things up with the Elf King.

But he didn't know how to approach the Elf King on the matter, but he felt like he wasn't all that good at apologetic confrontations. He too had a hard time apologizing to Britta the many times he had caused harm to her. But he loved her. Tauriel smiled at Thorin and Britta when she watched Britta squeezing Thorin's hand, and then she turned her gaze to Kili. "Wish you well, Master Kili!" Tauriel called out. "You too, Miss Tauriel!" Kili called back. Thorin looked at Tauriel, and then back at Kili. "Am I missing something here?" said Thorin, with a confused look. "I'll tell you more of this later, Uncle!" said Kili, his face turning red.

When the enemies arrived, the Battle of the Five Armies began, the Eagles and Beorn also arrived as well to help. _I hope I don't get separated from Thorin! I'm going to try to be as close to Thorin as possible, _Britta thought. Hours went by, Britta had found herself separated from Thorin and his companions any way, after killing off many orcs and goblins. She frantically walked about the battleground alone looking for them. Suddenly, Britta sees Bilbo, lying on the ground unconscious. Britta quickly ran to him, and she kneeled before the hobbit, leaning on his chest, checking for a heart beat.

_He's alive, thank goodness! He's just unconscious that's all, _Britta thought. Shortly, Bilbo slowly came to, and he noticed Britta looking down at him. "Miss Britta!"

Exclaimed Bilbo standing up. "Yes, its me Britta." said Britta. "Britta, I'm sorry I got angry with you earlier about the Arkenstone incident. Taking the stone was wrong of me, and I feel terribly horrible for doing so. Now I truly wished I never had taken it. Now Thorin hates me." said Bilbo sadly. "Bilbo, Thorin never said he hated you." said Britta. "Not the way he sounded at the Front Gate, Britta. Didn't you hear him? He banished me from Erebor! I'm not allowed to set foot near his companions anymore or him. I shouldn't be even talking to you!" said Bilbo. Britta took Bilbo's hand.

"Bilbo, that wasn't Thorin talking back at the Front Gate. It was the gold sickness taking control of him. He's fine now since I knocked the sense back into him, of course with the help of Balin!" said Britta. "Thorin! Where is Thorin and the others?" asked Bilbo looking around. "That's what I'm trying to do is find them. I got separated from them during the battle." said Britta. An hour later, a man approaches them. "There you two are! We've been looking all over for you! You are being expected!" said the man. Bilbo and Britta looked at each other. And they followed the man. Shortly, they arrived at the camp of the elves and men, and they saw Gandalf standing outside a tent.

A grave expression clouded Gandalf's features.

"Come, you are expected. Thorin is wanting to see _both _of you!" said the wizard, and he opened the tent's flap, allowing Britta and Bilbo to enter. There, Thorin lay on a bed, bandaged up from severe wounds. "THORIN!" cried out Britta. "Shh! Let me speak to Bilbo first!" said Thorin gently, and weakly. _Oh Mahal, Thorin's turning for the worst! This isn't good, not good at all! _Britta's mind reeled. She stood and listened to their conversation, and she begin to weep heavily. This was too much for her to handle. Thorin is dying, and she is not going to let him. Once Thorin finished speaking to Bilbo, he turned his gaze to Britta.

Britta walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. "Britta, I know we are planning to get married, but I'm afraid its not going to happen. My body is torn, and I am leaving this world now! I join my fathers, and the fathers before me!" said Thorin. "Thorin, don't you leave me! Don't you dare leave me! I won't let you!" cried Britta. "Britta, I love you. I love you with all my heart! I'll never forget you, and please think of me!" said Thorin. "Damn it, Thorin! I swear for the life of me, you aren't going to die!" shouted Britta. "Britta, please. This is very difficult for you, and you've been through so much!" said Thorin.

"This might change your mind!" whispered Britta, and she planted a long kiss on Thorin's lips. When she broken the kiss, she looked up in the sky, closing her eyes.

And she mumbled a few words in dwarven language, much to Thorin's surprise. Thorin didn't know Britta had knowledge in the language. She was praying to Mahal, begging him to give Thorin a second chance at life. "I will leave you for tonight, Thorin! I will keep praying until you return to me!" said Britta, and she left the tent in tears. Balin ran to her, and he took her into his arms, as she wept. Later, Britta walked away from the camp, but before she done so, Dwalin approached her. "Brit, I know this isn't a good time to tell you more bad news, but there is. Its about Thorin's nephews." said Dwalin.

Britta spun around. "What about Thorin's nephews?" said Britta. "They haven't made it in the battle, I'm afraid. We had not seen them since the battle started. We have no idea where their bodies are!" said Dwalin. "O, Dwalin!" cried out Britta, and she wept heavily, Dwalin putting his arm around her. Britta's body begin to shake. "You are trembling, my child!" said Dwalin gently. "I'm trembling because I'm so over whelmed with grief, its unreal!" sobbed Britta. "I know. You've been through so much and suffered so much!" whispered Dwalin, wiping away a tear. "Dwalin, I'll be okay! I just need some time alone that's all!" said Britta, her tone in her voice more stronger.

"Okay, I'll leave you for some alone time!" said Dwalin. "Thank you, Dwalin!" called out Britta.

"You're welcome, Britta!" Dwalin called back, and he went back and join the others. Meanwhile, Britta went down on her knees, and continued to pray to Mahal more. And every two hours, she had done so repeatedly. Later, Britta decided to spend a night in Thorin's tent. She refused to leave Thorin's side. As she laid there on the extra bed next to Thorin's, she tried to go to sleep but couldn't. She looked over at Thorin, his eyes now closed. _You might as well face it Britta, he's gone. He has left this world, _Britta thought. Britta continued to lay on the bed with her eyes open, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar deep voice speak to her. "Why are you still in here? You can't sleep?" said the gentle deep voice. Britta sat up, and turned. And to her surprise, she sees Thorin sitting up in the bed! "Great heaven's above! You're sitting up!" exclaimed Britta. "I have regained some of my strength, Brit. I have no idea what just happened, but all I remember that Mahal told me its not my time yet. And now I find myself with some regained strength and sitting up in bed!" said Thorin. Britta leaped out of her bed, running to Thorin, laying her head upon his chest. "My prayers have been answered! I've been praying repeatedly for the past several hours!" said Britta.

"Is that so?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. Thorin, I cannot live another day without you! Not even a year, or two years! That's how much I love you!" whispered Britta.

Thorin placed his hand on Britta's cheek. "Brit, my dearest Britta! I love you too! And I too cannot handle without you near me!" said Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin leaned over to her and began to kiss her passionately. Meanwhile outside the tent, Gandalf kept pacing wondering why Britta had not come out of the tent yet. "Gandalf, she refuses to be apart from Thorin. And I wouldn't blame her!" spoken up Dwalin. "Someone should at least go and check on her." said Bofur. "I will!" stood up Balin. And so Balin enters the tent, and to his shock and surprise, he saw Thorin sitting up in his bed, kissing Britta!

Balin's face turned completely pale and he bolted back outside the tent. "T-T-Thorin! He's! He's!" stammered Balin, his whole body shaking. "What is it, Balin! This is no time for foolishness!" said Dwalin. "Thorin's ALIVE! He's sitting up in his bed!" exclaimed Balin. "WHAT?!" all the dwarves cried out at once. "Its true, I walked in there, and he was sitting up! Straight up, and he was kissing Britta!" said Balin. "This I got to see!" said Lord Thranduil, who stood nearby. "Oh no you don't! I will go in there first! You wait out here!" said Gandalf. "I'll go with you!" said Balin.

As they all entered the room, followed by Bard and Thranduil, Thorin gave them a glare. "Do you all mind? Britta and I are having a moment here?" said Thorin, crossing his arms.

"Thorin, this is quite unexpected! How did you manage to?" asked Gandalf. "I don't know! I really don't know!" said Thorin with a shrug. "Well, Mahal came to him and gave him a second chance at life!" Britta explained to them. "Britta, must you have to speak for me? I could've told them that, you know!" said Thorin. Everyone laughed. "Our King, has returned!" smiled Gandalf. And a lot of cheering was heard coming from outside the tent, shortly after Gandalf declared it. To Thorin's surprise, the Elf King approached Thorin. "Master Thorin, I know we haven't been at good terms here of late, and I came to beg for your forgiveness of my past wrong doings. I should've helped you then, when Smaug first attacked on Erebor." said Thranduil, bowing his head.

Thorin was quite taken by the Elf King's formal apology, and most likely unexpected. "I-I-really don't know what to say!" stammered Thorin. "Just say you forgive me, and call it truce, and we can make plans for a peace treaty." said Thranduil. Britta looked at Thorin. Thorin smiled, and took the Elf King's hand and shook it. "You have my forgiveness, Lord Thranduil! And yes, a peace treaty should be called for between the elves, men and dwarves!" said Thorin, kindly. "Yes!" cheered Britta. Britta was so excited of hearing this, she had to go tell the others. She couldn't hold it in much longer.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Britta shortly went out and joined the others and told them of the wonderful news. Everyone cheered. "And here's the best part! Thorin is willing to call a truce with Lord Thranduil!" declared Britta. "Is this true, Britta?" asked Balin, with surprise. "Yes it is true, Balin." said Britta. "YES!" chirped Kili dancing about. "Wow, you sure took the news well Kili." laughed Britta. "Well, there is another reason why I'm glad they called it a truce." said Kili grinning. "What do you mean, Kili?" asked Balin. "Well-you know the Elf King's chief Guard, Tauriel?" said Kili. Balin and Britta nodded.

"Well, we've been courting, secretly since the escape from Mirkwood Forest." confessed Kili. "Oh really?" said Balin, grinning. "Congratulations, Kili! I'm happy for the two of you!" Beamed Britta. To everyone's surprise, Thorin walked out of the tent and smiling, already dressed back in his armor and red cloak. "I see you have all your strength back!" said Britta. "Yes." smiled Thorin, and he joined the others by the camp fire, and they discussed plans of when to start rebuilding Erebor. But Dwalin felt a little frustrated. He realized that they have forgotten of the loss of Fili.

"What's gotten into you people? Kili! Didn't you even bother telling Thorin of your brother?!" snapped Dwalin. Kili bowed his head. "No, I haven't Mister Dwalin." said Kili, sadly. "What of Fili, Kili? Where is your brother? I need to know!" demanded Thorin. "He never made it, Uncle. I cradled him in my arms, and he died right then and there." said Kili, and he openly wept. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" shouted Thorin angrily. "You were still weak at the time, and everyone was too busy making merry that we forgotten all about it!" shot back Kili. Thorin sat down, bowing his head between his hands.

"My Fili! He's gone, I cannot believe he's gone!" cried Thorin. Kili went over and sat beside his Uncle, and embracing him, and both Thorin and Kili wept openly, as everyone sat in silence. Britta too began to weep for the loss of Fili. Shortly, Bard approached Thorin and his companions. "We have discovered Fili's body, and his burial will be tomorrow morning." said Bard, gravely. Thorin nodded. Suddenly to Thorin's surprise, Bard took something out of his pocket. "I have something that belongs to you!" said Bard, smiling. "What is it, Bard?" asked Thorin. And to Thorin's surprise, Bard hands over the Arkenstone to Thorin. "Bard! But-but!" stammered Thorin.

Bard smiled. "Thorin, it belongs to you! You are our King, you keep the Arkenstone!" said Bard.

Bilbo then spoken up. "Thorin, I talked Bard into returning to it to you. Yes, it was out of guilt for taking in the first place." said Bilbo, bowing his head. "Bilbo! Listen, I wasn't myself back at the Front Gate, I hope you know that. It was the dragon sickness that controlled me. And I already apologized to you in the tent earlier, you know. Bilbo, you saved my life from Azog, and that means everything to me!" said Thorin. "Friends then?" said Bilbo. "Best friends!" smiled Thorin. Suddenly, someone called out for a song. "I do believe that is your queue, Thorin!" grinned Bilbo. "But my harp is back in the Mountain!" protested Thorin.

Suddenly, Lindir approaches Thorin, holding a small golden travel sized harp. "Here Thorin! Once again, you can borrow my harp! I remembered loaning you my harp back in Rivendell, and I over heard you play, and you play remarkably well! Do play us something, Master Thorin!" said Lindir. Thorin smiled, and took the harp. Thorin placed the harp upon his lap, and he begin to play. After some time of playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing, his velvety baritone voice rising above the music. Britta smiled. This is what she wanted to hear Thorin's voice again, and his beautiful harp music. As Thorin played and sang, Thorin turned his gaze over to Britta.

He looked at her in such a lovingly way, Britta was nearly moved to tears, of joy of course. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song.

A long and loud applause came afterwards, and everyone cheered. Thorin gave the harp back to Lindir. And the Elf smiled. "Well job done, Master Thorin!" said Lindir. Then Lord Thranduil spoken up. "I never knew you play the harp, Thorin Oakenshield. You play better than most of us elves!" smiled the Elf King. "Thank you!" said Thorin. "Do you play the harp, my lord?" asked Bilbo. Thranduil nodded. "I haven't touched a harp in a long time. Someday when I get time, I will pick up a harp again." said the Elf King. "Hey! And you and Uncle can have a music session together!" chirped Kili. "More likely a music contest!" joked Thorin.

And everyone laughed. Later, everyone went to sleep on the exception of Thorin and Britta. Britta cuddled up to Thorin by the fire, laying her head upon Thorin's chest. "You play very beautifully tonight as usual, Thorin!" said Britta. "And you look more beautiful as usual, my beloved Britta!" grinned Thorin, and he planted a long kiss on Britta's lips. And they remained sitting and kissing passionately. The next morning was the burial of Fili. And it was very difficult for all to get through, especially Kili. Dis had made it to the burial, she came with Dain and his dwarves.

After Thorin spoken his eulogy for his nephew, he led the dwarves in singing a hymn, and it was sung entirely in the dwarven language. The singing sounded more like chanting.

And it was very beautiful. Britta burst into tears, mourning for the fallen young dwarf, and they others wept as well. Britta tried to be strong in comforting Dis, but she couldn't, so she allowed Dwalin to step in and comfort her. Hours later after the burial and everyone's thoughts collected, Thorin discussed on when they will be returning to the Mountain to prepare for the rebuilding of their kingdom. Bard and Lord Thranduil volunteered to help as well as Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Gandalf was not there, he had to take Bilbo back to his home in the Shire. Once the dwarves arrived back in the Mountain, they continued with their plans.

Later over dinner, Thorin sat next to Britta, whom as acting quite strangely. "Thorin, I don't feel so good!" said Britta, weakly. "Are you okay? What's going on?" said Thorin gently. "I feel like I'm going to throw up. The strange thing of it is, I don't think I'm running a fever." said Britta. "Here, let me check in case you do!" said Thorin, placing his hand on her forehead. "No-You don't seem to be running a fever, that's quite odd." said Thorin. "Can you get Oin to come and look at me?" asked Britta. Thorin smiled. "Of course, Britta. Master Oin! Will you come over here for just a second?" Thorin called out to Oin.

Oin shortly arrived. "What is it, my King?" asked Oin. "Please take a look at Britta. She is feeling ill!" said Thorin. Oin nodded, and he begin to examine her.

Oin placed his hands on Britta's stomach, and a surprised look came over his features. "Oh my! Oh my goodness!" the dwarf exclaimed. "What is it, Oin?" said Thorin. "Britta is pregnant! She is carrying your child, Thorin!" said Oin, smiling brightly. "I'm going to become a father! I'm going to become a father! This is the happiest news ever! Oh, Britta! We're going to become parents!" beamed Thorin, taking Britta into his arms. "I'm going to be a mother. I can't believe it! But we're not even married yet!" said Britta. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Britta. We're going to become parents!" grinned Thorin.

"Congratulations, Uncle! You're going to make a really good father. You done such a good job raising us!" smiled Kili, patting his uncle on his back. Thorin smiled. "Thank you! This causes for a celebration! And tonight, we're going to celebrate our new child!" cheered Thorin, and the other dwarves cheered. After supper, the celebration began. There was a lot of drinking, most definitely, and a lot of singing and music played by Thorin and the dwarves. Thorin had gotten so drunk, he attempted to play the harp backwards to the amusement of Britta and the other dwarves. This was the first time Britta ever seen Thorin drunk.

And she find it rather hilarious. As the evening progressed, all the dwarves passed out from their drunk states, on the exception of Thorin. Britta already had feel to sleep on Thorin's lap.

Thorin smiled down at her. "I love you, my beloved Britta! With all my heart! I'm glad we're going to be parents. And I love you, my newborn, I can't wait to the day you will be born!" whispered Thorin, first kissing Britta on the forehead and then kissing Britta's belly. The next morning, they wanted to make plans for a wedding and baby celebration, alongside with the coronation of the King and Queen all in one, to make everything simple. And it wasn't an easy task, and everyone had been busy with their plans. Thorin had kept himself busy quite a bit helping out with the plans as well.

Dis and Britta had been busy creating Britta's wedding gown, while some of the dwarves had put their heads together on designing the crowns for the future King and Queen of Erebor. That same night, while everyone was busy doing their own work, Thorin decided to take some time out from his busy schedule to play on his harp a little bit. He wanted to write a special song for the big Ceremony, dedicating it to Britta, and their wedding, and their newborn child, as well as becoming King and Queen of Erebor. But coming up with words and music is going to take quite a bit, and he still had plenty of time to get it finished.

Later, Balin found Thorin heavily involved with his harp, and Balin smiled. "I been looking all over for you, lad! I figured I would find you in here on your harp!" said Balin, smiling.

"I'm writing a special song for the Big ceremony, Balin. But I'm kind of stuck of coming up with words. I have it all down on paper, but I'm stuck on the third verse going into the bridge." said Thorin. "Give it time, lad. It will come to you. You just have a small case of writer's block!" said Balin. "Writer's block stinks! I wish there is a way of coming out of it." grumbled Thorin, pulling the harp away, deciding to call it a night from the harp, and his fingers were starting to blister up any way. Later, Thorin met up with Britta in their bed chamber.

As they lay there in bed together, with Thorin holding Britta in his arms and Britta resting her head upon his chest, they spoken. "I heard you are writing a song for the ceremony, Thorin." said Britta. "Yes, but I wish I could get over my writer's block!" said Thorin. "It will come to you eventually!" smiled Britta. "I love you, my dearest!" whispered Thorin, and he begin to kiss Britta passionately on the lips. "My gown is almost complete!" said Britta. "That's good!" said Thorin. "I cannot wait for you to see me in it." said Britta. "I can't wait either!" grinned Thorin, as he continued to kiss Britta even more.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Several days passed, the event came and it was held in Lake Town. Everyone was there, including Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and Bard, and his children, and of course Bilbo Baggins as well. Thorin looked extremely handsome dressed in his formal clothes, donned in a red cloak, dark blue armor, and coat with golden buttons, a small crown he worn on this forehead temporarily until the coronation when he is crowned King, and wearing his grandfather's crown. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun light.

As for Britta, Britta looked beautiful in her long, white gown, and she adorned a flowered crown in her hair. Presiding the ceremony was Gandalf and Elrond. Now only there was a wedding ceremony, but also the coronation of the King and Queen. It was the most beautiful event that took place in Lake Town. Kili stood next to Tauriel as they watched the event. "Look at them! They are so in love." sighed Tauriel. Kili turned to Tauriel. "Someday that will be us, Tauriel!" grinned Kili. "What do you mean?" asked Tauriel. "I mean, someday we'll get married." said Kili. Tauriel smiled. "Why don't you just propose to me now and get it done?" joked Tauriel.

Kili chuckled.

"Maybe tomorrow we can meet up and talk more!" smiled Kili. "I like that, Kili!" smiled Tauriel. Kili wrapped his arm around Tauriel, and taking his other, holding Tauriel's hand, and squeezing it. When the ceremonies ended, the feasting began. There was a lot of dancing, music, and singing, and laughter, and everyone approached the new King and Queen, giving them their congratulations. Bard bowed to Thorin. "You know, I really had my doubts, but I done some thinking and realized you are a very amazing dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield. I apologize deeply for doubting you!" said Bard.

"Apology accepted, Bard!" smiled Thorin, and they took hands and shook. "And you have a very beautiful wife, she has really changed you!" said Bard. "Britta has saved me from the gold sickness. And she saved me from death. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here today!" said Thorin, smiling and taking Britta's hand. Britta blushed. Suddenly someone called out to Thorin asking for a song. Thorin smiled. "A good thing, I have completely the song I've been writing!" said Thorin. Someone brought forth a harp and gave it to Thorin. Thorin placed the golden harp on his lap, and he begin to play.

Everyone watched in amazement and in awe at the dwarf playing the harp very skillfully and gently. Suddenly, Thorin begin to sing. His beautiful velvety baritone rose above the music.

Britta felt like her heart wanted to leap out of her chest. His voice sounded so beautiful and soothing, and sweet like mountain rain. When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song. There was a loud and long applause, and everyone stood up smiling at Thorin. Britta ran over to Thorin, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "The song is so beautiful, Thorin! And I love you!" whispered Britta. "I love you too, my dearest Britta!" said Thorin, smiling, and he planted a long kiss on Britta's lips. Later, when the feasting ended, everyone went to their homes, on exception of Bilbo whom wanted to stay another night before he leaves back to his own home.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Britta retreated to their bed quarters for their alone time. "Britta, can we still make love although your four months into your pregnancy? Would it be safe?" asked Thorin gently. Britta looked at Thorin. "I don't see how. As long as you be gentle!" smiled Britta. "Of course I'll be gentle, Britta!" purred Thorin, as he drew Britta into his arms, and they begin to kiss passionately. And soon, they begin to make love, very slowly and gently because of Britta's condition. The next few days had been a mere bliss for Thorin and Britta. As days and weeks go by, Britta had been going through mood swings due to her pregnancy. Britta hoped and prayed this wouldn't bother Thorin.

After a while, Thorin was used to her mood swings, and came to her side to comfort her whatever was wrong with her. Then over time, Thorin begin to feel frustrated, and wanted to isolate himself somewhere to be alone. Thorin decided to go into the Treasure Hall where he could spend his alone time. Although Balin asked him not to for many reasons, one of the reasons because Balin feared that Thorin's gold sickness may return. Suddenly as each day passed, Thorin had spent more time in the Treasure Hall than he was with his companions and his wife. And it concerned all of them.

"I must talk to Thorin of this." said Britta. "Britta, its best if one of us talk to him!" said Balin. "I don't think its wise to talk to Thorin alone of this in the Treasure Hall. He could go off on you. And I don't want to see that." said Dwalin. Britta also noticed in the bed room, Thorin avoided her, and turned away from her. That same night, Britta decided once and for all to address to Thorin the issue while they are in the bedroom. "Thorin, we need to talk. What is going on with you?" asked Britta. "I don't wish to discuss it. Good night, Britta." said Thorin, coldly.

"Thorin, we're going to talk about this if you like it or not!" said Britta, hotly. "You listen here you little wretch! I told you I don't want to talk about it, I mean I don't want to talk about it!" shouted Thorin, jumping out of the bed. Suddenly, Britta quickly stood in front of Thorin.

"How dare you raise your voice at me! What has gotten into you, Thorin?! Why are you acting like this?!" screamed Britta. "Its none of your concern!" shot back Thorin. "Oh yes it is my business, Thorin Oakenshield! I am YOUR WIFE!" shrieked Britta. Suddenly, Thorin raised his hand, slapping Britta hard in the face. "You won't be for long, if you keep this up!" snarled Thorin, and he stormed out of the bedroom. Britta remained in their chamber, weeping heavily on the bed covering her face.

Balin noticed Thorin angrily walking passed him, and Balin stops him. "Thorin, we need to talk, right now!" said Balin, sternly. "There is nothing to discuss, Balin. So move out of my way!" snarled Thorin. "Thorin, if you don't agree to talk of this, there's going to be a fight." said Balin. It really pained Balin to threaten to fight his closest friend. "Are you challenging me?!" shouted Thorin. "No, I'm not challenging you! You are not acting yourself here of late, and you need to change right NOW!" snapped the older dwarf. "What if I don't?" shot back Thorin. "Then you'll going to lose everything you got. Your reign as king, your friends, your wife, and your unborn child!" said Balin, hotly.

"I need to go for some fresh air." scowled Thorin, and he walked away from Balin. Balin bowed his head, sadly. Balin then went up to check up on Britta.

And he found her kneeling at the bedside and weeping heavily. "Britta, are you okay?" asked Balin, kindly. "No, I'm not Balin. I need to be alone!" sobbed Britta. "Britta, the gold sickness is controlling him again. I can see it in his eyes." said Balin approaching Britta, placing his hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing we can do about it?" said Britta, looking up at Balin. Balin noticed a bruise on Britta's face. "Britta, my goodness child! What happened to your face? Did he hit you?" exclaimed Balin. Britta nodded. "He hit me." said Britta sadly. "I should've fought him!" scowled Balin. "Send your brother after him, he'll probably straighten his ass out!" said Britta.

Balin grinned. "You know that's a good idea. Come, supper is ready. I can imagine you are hungry.' said Balin. "I'm not hungry, Balin. I just lost my appetite. Especially when Thorin hit me!" said Britta. "Britta, you need to eat. And the child needs to be nourished too." said Balin. Britta sighed. "Very well. I'll eat." said Britta, slowly getting up. And she followed Balin down into the dining area, where the others are eating. Fili and Kili noticed a bruise on Britta's face. "Britta! What has happened to you? There's a bruise on your face! Did you fall?" gasped Fili. "No, I did not fall, Fili. Your Uncle hit me!" snapped Britta. "He did WHAT?!" snapped Kili standing up.

"You heard her, Kili. Uncle Thorin hit her!" gasped Fili. "I'm going to find him!" scowled Kili.

Kili stood up, and was about to leave the dining area, when Balin stopped him. "Kili, Your Uncle is not well what now, and its best to stay clear from him. If you approach him in your anger, he'll most likely hit you too!" said Balin. "Well then I'll hit him right back!" shouted Kili, and he stormed out of the dining area. "Why, why, why, why, why!?" moaned Balin placing his head on the table. "Oh, Balin!" said Britta gently, walking over to the older dwarf, and placing her hand on his shoulder and comforting him. Then Dwalin spoken. "I'm going to have a word with Thorin myself and give him a piece of my mind!" scowled Balin's brother, and he too left.

_Thorin is in serious trouble now, not only Kili wants a piece of him, so does Dwalin! _Britta thought. Meanwhile, Dwalin and Kili realized that Thorin was no where to be seen in the mountain. Not even in the Treasure Hall. "He must've went to a pub in Lake Town! Lets head there! That is most likely where he went." said Kili. Dwalin nodded, and they leave the Mountain to go into Lake Town. They arrived in Lake Town, and made way into a pub. The pub was very crowded with many people in there, and indeed Thorin was there sitting alone and drinking. Suddenly, to their shock and dismay, a human woman approaches Thorin.

"Hello. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" purred the woman, placing her hands on Thorin's shoulders, and massaging them. "Hello, Lydia! It is a pleasure that we meet again." said Thorin.

And he smiled at the woman. "You are still have your handsome features on you, you handsome devil!" said Lydia. "You don't mind if I buy you a drink?" offered Thorin. "Don't mind at all!" said the woman, and she sat beside him. After buying the woman a drink, they heard music playing. "I believe its our queue to dance." said Thorin, taking Lydia's hand. Lydia smiled. "I believe so, too!" smiled Lydia, and they stood up and begin to dance. Dwalin and Kili looked at each other. _Oh no! Uncle Thorin is cheating on Britta! This isn't good at all! We must stop this! _Kili's mind reeled.

"I'm not going to have this shit!" snarled Dwalin, now noticing Thorin locking a passionate kiss on Lydia. "Thorin Oakenshield, break it up right now!" boomed Dwalin marching angrily standing in between them. "Who the hell are these ass holes?!" snapped Lydia. "Those ass holes is my friend and my nephew, you better take those words back! What are you two doing here?" snapped Thorin, turning to Dwalin and Kili. "We're going to take this matter outside, Thorin!" growled Dwalin. "Is this lets pounce on Thorin night?!" shouted Thorin. "Yes it is, Uncle!" shouted Kili, grabbing his Uncle by the arm, and Dwalin grabbed the other, and they dragged him outside the pub.

"I don't like the way you are treating Britta, Thorin! And as for hitting her, you have really done it this time! You know damn well Britta is five months pregnant, and I cannot believe you went off and hit her! Right now, I just want to bash your brains in!" shouted Dwalin. "Don't you even dare!" shouted Thorin. "Oh yeah, you just watch me!" shouted Dwalin, and he threw a punch at Thorin, right in the nose, knocking Thorin to the ground. Then Kili took a turn punching his Uncle in the side of his face. "YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!" yelled Thorin. "You need to come back home, Thorin and talk to Britta. She is very upset now." said Dwalin, sternly.

"I'll come back when I'm good and ready!" said Thorin. "You're not making a very good king at all, Uncle!" said Kili, and he walked away. And those words from Kili, struck Thorin. Hearing those words coming from his own flesh and blood struck a nerve on him, and now he realized what he is doing. "Oh, Mahal! What have I done?!" cried out Thorin, and he begin to weep openly. "Thorin, we know it isn't you talking like this for the past several hours. But we all wish you can fight this sickness off!" said Dwalin, gently. "I've been trying, Dwalin! I really have!" said Thorin. "Well you need to fight harder, damn it!" snapped Dwalin.

Thorin stood up. "Perhaps you're right, Dwalin." said Thorin. "Look Thorin, you must fight this sickness! You have not only a wife to look after, but a child too, as well as your nephews! Britta loves you with all her heart. She is going through a fragile stage in her life, and yes, her mood swings can be tad annoying, but you have to be there for her and support her!" said Dwalin. "And I haven't been much of a husband here of late, nor a king either. Lets face it, I'm a failure." said Thorin sadly. "Thorin Oakenshield, don't let me hear those words from you again, or otherwise I'm going to punch you in the nose again! You are never once a failure! We have gotten Erebor back! You became our King! You call that a failure?! NO! I think its time we get back home, so you can work things out with Miss Britta!" said Dwalin.

Thorin nodded. "Lets go home!" said Thorin.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When they arrived back home, Thorin quickly went to look for Britta. He shortly found her sitting alone in the parlor room, looking into the fire place. "Britta!" said Thorin softly. "You have the nerve to approach me right now!" snapped Britta, looking at Thorin. "Britta, please let me talk to you. I apologize for hitting you earlier, and I didn't mean to. I don't know what possessed me to raise my hand to you, and I really feel horrible of doing it, Britta." said Thorin, tears streaming down his face, and he begin to openly weep. And then he begin to speak some more. "I don't want to lose you Britta, or our child, nor my reign as King! I wish there is a way of ridding this stupid gold sickness!"

Britta looked at Thorin. She realized Thorin really truly feel terrible, and she noticed he has went back to his normal self. But Britta stood there motionless, as she watched him. Thorin looked over at his harp, and he went and sat down on it. "I'm going to sing this song to you. Its from my heart, and it reveals my love for you!" said Thorin, as he sat down upon a stool, pulling his harp close to his chest, and he begin to play. As he begin to pluck and strum the strings, he begin to sing his song of apology and love to Britta. Britta sat and listened attentively. His voice sounded more beautiful than ever now, filled with emotion, and his eyes fixated on her.

Tears streaming down his face, as he sang and played. Britta begin to feel her heart racing, as she listened to the dwarf sing. She knew right then and there, he loved her in spite of the sickness that took control of him. When Thorin finished his song, he walked over to Britta, and guided her to sit down. "Britta, I love you, with all my heart. I will never again allow this sickness to become between us. I will do everything I can to fight it." said Thorin, taking Britta's hands. "But you've said that many, many times before, even when we first arrived here in Erebor." said Britta weakly. 'I know. But this time I really mean it. It took Dwalin and Kili to knock some sense into me!" said Thorin.

Britta chuckled at the thought of Dwalin and Kili getting on Thorin like they had done. "I forgive you, Thorin!" said Britta softly. "So has my song helped you?" whispered Thorin, placing his hand on Britta's cheek gently. "Yes." said Britta softly. Thorin leaned over and planted a long kiss on Britta, and they kissed passionately. What they didn't realize that they are being watched: By Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin. And all four dwarves smiled. "Its about bloody time they kiss and make up!" said Dwalin. "Well he started it!" said Kili. "Kili, be nicer of your Uncle!" said Balin. "I am!" shot back Kili. Three more months went by, the time drew near to the final term of Britta's pregnancy.

Thorin and Britta sat together in the Throne room, he wanted Britta to be with him while he handled his Kingly duties, so he can keep an eye on Britta, making sure he's okay. Lord Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel stopped for a visit with them, checking up on Britta's condition as well. "Is Kili here?" asked Tauriel smiling brightly. "Yes he is!" smiled Thorin. Kili entered the room, and greeted the Elf King, Legolas and Tauriel warmly, and kissed Tauriel on the cheek in front of everyone. "Come on, you can do better than that!" teased Legolas to Kili. "Do better than what?" said Kili, with a confused look. "The kiss! You should give her a lip lock!" joked the elf prince. "Legolas! You're being rotten again!" laughed Tauriel. "Just kiss already!" snapped Thorin and the Elf King together.

Britta laughed at everyone picking on Kili. After Kili and Tauriel kissed briefly, Kili turned to them. "Is this picking on Kili day?" said Kili crossing his arms. "Yes, today is pick on Kili day!" smiled Britta. "How of you, Britta? How closer are you to the term of your pregnancy?" asked Tauriel. "I'm eight and half months already." said Britta. "She's going to explode any time now!" laughed Kili. "KILI!" said Britta. Thorin laughed. "Explode? Is that how you put things, nephew? Babies don't explode! They come out!" said Thorin. "Sorry, Uncle." said Kili, grinning. The Elf King laughed. "I'm making sure that Britta is resting quite a bit. I made sure too she's within my eye sight at all times." said Thorin, smiling.

"He's been a wreck for the past several weeks, but he's doing better now!" said Britta. "What happened?" asked Legolas. "The gold sickness tried to control him again." said Britta sadly. "Oh dear!" said Thranduil gravely, bowing his head. "Don't worry, I'm making sure he can fight this! He's a strong enough dwarf to do so!" said Britta. "That he is." said Thranduil. Later over dinner, everyone sat down and talked casually. During their conversation, Britta clutched her belly. "Britta?!" gasped Thorin standing up. "Thorin, I'm in labor! The baby is going to come, Thorin!" gasped Britta. "Come, lets get you to our bed chamber! Oin come with me! Balin send for Gandalf and Lord Elrond!" ordered Thorin. "Yes, Thorin!" said Balin, and Balin left.

Oin followed Thorin and Britta up to their bed chamber, and Thorin laid Britta gently on the bed, Britta's legs raised up. Thorin counted the contraction pains Britta is having. "I'm glad you're here with me, Thorin!" panted Britta. "I am here with you, and I won't be moving! I'll never leave your side, Britta!" said Thorin, lovingly. "Sing me something, Thorin!" said Britta weakly. This took Thorin by surprise. Now why would she want him to sing in a time like this? But he realized it was the only way to keep her comforted, and so Thorin closed his eyes, as he squeezed her hand. And so, he begin to sing, and the song he sang was his favorite song, and he knew Britta loved it when he sang it:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light**_

And as Thorin sang, he didn't realize others were joining in with him. Dwalin, Fili and Kili, heard Thorin's voice from outside the bed chamber as they waited, and they entered the room, and joined in with Thorin, alongside with Oin. Britta smiled. Not only she was serenaded by Thorin, but by the other dwarves as well. _This is helpful, this is comforting me already having everyone to keep me at ease during my labor, _Britta thought. Then another pain came. "Ouch!" cried out Britta. Shortly, Gandalf already arrived, alongside with Lord Elrond. "We're here, Thorin." said Gandalf. "How is she doing?" asked Lord Elrond, examining Britta. "I already counted 9 contractions already!" said Thorin.

Lord Elrond smiled. "The baby is going to come. Britta, start pushing now!" said Lord Elrond. Britta begin to push, and screamed loud. Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Oin quickly left the room. Thorin squeezed Britta's hand. "Keep pushing, love!" whispered Thorin. "Okay one more push and this child better be out!" yelled Britta confidently. And with one final push, the baby was born. Lord Elrond smiled. "You have a son!" smiled Lord Elrond. But to everyone's surprise, Britta wasn't done with her labor yet! "What's going on Lord Elrond?" asked Thorin. "She's having twins, another one is coming out!" exclaimed Lord Elrond.

Britta pushed some more, and another baby came out. And it was a girl. Gandalf smiled. "And a daughter!" smiled the wizard brightly. "Twins? We have twins?!" gasped Thorin, his face turned pale. Britta tried not laugh at the expression on the dwarf king's face. Thorin appeared as if he was about to faint. "Thorin, dear! Are you okay?" chuckled Britta. "T-T-Twins!" stammered Thorin, quickly sitting down before he was about to faint. "I take it he's shocked of the thought of having twins!" said Gandalf. "Really, Gandalf? What makes you think that?" said Britta. After Thorin went over his shock, he stood up and approached the bed, looking down at the newborn twins, whom now in the arms of Britta.

"We have a son and daughter! A miracle!" said Thorin smiling.

Britta and Elrond gently handed the twins over to Thorin allowing him to hold them. "You two are so beautiful." said Thorin gently. "They have your eyes, Thorin!" smiled Britta. "They have yours too! And our daughter looks just like you!" said Britta. "And our son looks like you!" said Britta. "Our son, we will name Thrain III!" said Thorin, naming the son after his father. "Oh, Thorin! You named him after your father! How lovely!" smiled Britta, wiping a tear from her eye. Britta smiled. "And we will name our daughter Clarissa!" said Britta. "Clarissa! That is a beautiful name!" smiled Thorin. "Indeed that is a beautiful name!" Elrond agreed and smiled.

Later, Thorin allowed the others to enter the bed chamber to see the twins. "You have twins!" laughed Kili. "What are their names?" asked Fili. "Our son we named after your grandfather. Thrain III!" said Thorin. Kili smiled, a tear slowly went down his cheek. "Uncle Thorin, that is wonderful! I love how you named him after grandfather!" said Kili. "Can I hold Thrain?" asked Fili. "Sure, you can hold your cousin!" said Thorin. Elrond gently hands Thrain over to Fili, and Fili held the newborn in his arms. "You look just like our Uncle, little one! You even have his eyes!" said Fili.

Kili chuckled. "He really likes you, Fili!" smiled Kili. Then Fili allowed Kili have a turn in holding Thrain. This was the happiest moment for the Royal family.

"Now Britta, you have to remain at bed rest so you can heal up!" advised Elrond. "For how long?" asked Britta. "For a few weeks. Everyone here is going to help you with the twins." said Elrond. "We will all take turns feeding and changing them!" offered Fili. "I have dibs with the newborns tonight, after all! I am their father!" grinned Thorin. "Of course!" smiled Fili. Later, while Britta laid in bed sleeping, Thorin fed and changed the newborns, and read stories to them. And then, he begin to sing softly to him, the same song, he sung to Britta earlier as she was in labor.

Fili peeked in the room and smiled. "Oh! He's singing it, Kili! He's singing our song to the twins! He sung that one when we was little!" awed Fili. "And we're carrying on that tradition to the next generation!" smiled Kili. And the dwarves leave to their rooms.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been two years since the births of Thrain and Clarissa, and Erebor now rebuilt in its full glory under the ruling of Thorin Oakenshield. Britta had struggled handling twin two year olds, but she had plenty of help from the dwarves, and her husband as well. Things ran normal as usual in the royal house hold. But then one night, Thorin started having nightmares. Thorin had not any nightmares since before his arrival in Erebor, when the sickness begin to control him. This was not a good sign. His yelling woken up Britta. "Thorin, are you alright?" asked Britta gently. "Yes. Its just I'm having nightmares." said Thorin, sadly.

_Oh, great heaven's above, this isn't a good sign! _Britta thought. Britta recognized the symptoms beginning of signs of the sickness returning to Thorin. The nightmares. And that was just the start of it. But Britta assured to Thorin they were only nightmares, and they're not real. When she told him that, Thorin relaxed, and drew Britta into his arms gently. The next evening after supper, Thorin had left the dining hall without letting others knew where he had went to. Britta looked at the other dwarves. "Where is he going?" asked Balin. "Where's father? Where's our dada?!" asked Thrain. "I don't know, Thrain." said Britta. "I'm going to follow Dada!" blurted out Thrain.

Balin placed his hand on little Thrain's shoulder. "Thrain, it's a bad idea. Your dada isn't feeling well!" said Balin kindly. Balin knew something was going on, especially after Britta told Balin that Thorin has been having nightmares every night again. As they were all talking, they didn't realize Thrain already had left the dining hall. It was Dwalin that noticed Thrain was missing. "Thrain! He's not in the dining hall!" exclaimed the dwarf. "Oh no!" moaned Britta. And so Britta, followed by Dwalin and Balin went on their search for Thrain, while Bofur remained behind to watch over Clarissa.

They were drawing near the Treasure Hall, when they saw Thrain going towards it. "THRAIN! NO!" Balin, Dwalin, and Britta all cried. And as they ran towards the young dwarf, Thrain kept moving on, and he entered the Treasure Hall. Thrain notices Thorin standing in the center of all the treasure, just staring as if in a daze, quietly. "Dada! Dada!" called out Thrain. "Son, you best return to your mother!" said Thorin, icily. "Dada, dada! I want Dada!" called out Thrain. "Didn't you hear what I told you, boy?! I said go return to your mother, right this is instant!" snapped Thorin.

But Thrain was quite persistent and he kept walking towards Thorin, now close enough where the young dwarf tugging on Thorin's trousers. "Dada, Dada!" said Thrain.

Suddenly anger overcame Thorin, and he picked up Thrain, getting ready to toss the young dwarf. But no soon as he was getting ready to do that-Balin, Dwalin, and Britta entered the Treasure Hall and looked upon Thorin in shock and dismay of seeing what he was getting ready to do to Thrain. "THORIN STOP!" they all cried. Britta ran over to Thorin, snatching Thrain away from her husband, Britta turned to Dwalin. "Get Thrain out of here! Its not safe to see his father like this!" ordered Britta. Dwalin nodded, and walked away. Balin remained with Britta. "How dare you snatch my son from me, you little wretch?!" screamed Thorin.

Britta marched over to Thorin, now directly in face. "How dare you try and hurt our son! You ass hole!" screamed Britta, and she slapped Thorin hard in the face. Suddenly, Thorin returned the hit, but not with a slap, but with a punch, and knocked out Britta. "Thorin Oakenshield, you have gone way too far!" shouted Balin, withdrawing his weapon and approaching Thorin, aiming his weapon towards Thorin. "You have really done it this time, Thorin! How could you do this to your wife and child! WHY? You must fight this, Thorin! Fight it, or you'll going to lose your family!" yelled Balin.

Balin grabbed Thorin by the arm and forced him out of the Treasure Hall. "As of now, you will not allowed in here until you recover from this madness!" snarled Balin.

"Don't you tell your King what to do!" snarled Thorin. "I'm your Royal Advisor, I have by rights to tell you what to do!" shot back Balin, and he walked away. "I'm going for a stroll!" growled Thorin, and he made his way into Lake Town, And he enters the pub, ordering a couple drinks. Meanwhile, Balin went to tend to Britta, with the help of Dwalin, and they laid her down in the parlor room on a lounging chair. "Poor Britta. This is the fourth time Thorin has done this to her." said Balin, sadly. "We got to do something of his madness, Balin. Or he's going to lose every thing he's got." said Dwalin.

An hour later, Britta came to, with Balin and Dwalin looking down at her. "Are you okay, lassie?" asked Balin. "No, I'm not okay! I will never be okay!" snapped Britta, slowly sitting up. Tears streaming down her cheeks, as she wept. "I understand this is a very difficult matter for you, Britta." said Balin. "Balin, Dwalin. I hand you over full custody of Thrain and Clarissa." said Britta sadly. "What are you talking about, Britta?" asked Balin, not understanding where Britta is leading up to. "I'm ending my life tonight, and no one is going to stop me." said Britta sadly, and she walked away.

Dwalin stormed over to Britta, gently taking her arm, but firmly. "You are most certainly not going to end your life, Britta! We won't let you do, this isn't worth ending your life over!" snapped Dwalin, firmly. "You can't stop me, Dwalin!" shouted Britta angrily, and she bolted out of the dining room, further away from the sons of Fundin . "I do believe we have a serious problem here, Dwalin." said Balin, sadly. "We must find Thorin, immediately!" said Dwalin. "Good idea! We'll have the lads, Fili and Kili watch over Thrain and Clarissa." said Balin. After making arrangements with Fili and Kili took look after the twins, Dwalin and Balin searched everywhere in the dwarven realm for Thorin. But he was no where to be seen. "Oh no! He's done it again!" said Dwalin out loud.

"What again?" asked Balin. "He's headed into Lake town going into the Horse Shoe Pub!" snarled Dwalin. "Then lets go there and get him!" snapped Balin. And so they did. When they arrived in Lake Town, they entered the pub. They shortly found Thorin sitting alone at a table and drinking. And to their surprise, tears streaming down his face. He was weeping. "Thorin!" called out Balin, firmly. Thorin looked up. "Oh, its you." said Thorin. Balin and Dwalin sat down with their old friend. "Listen here, Thorin. What you done has been the most despicable thing you ever had done in your life! Yes, we understand it's the illness controlling you, but why can't you fight it?" lectured Balin.

"I don't know, Balin! I just don't know!" said Thorin, sadly.

"Tell me what you think of what happened in the Treasure Hall, Thorin." said Dwalin, sternly. "What I done back there was indeed evil of me, and I feel so terrible, I don't think I can even thought of facing Britta and the children anymore. I can imagine they all hate me now, especially Thrain, he probably most likely don't want anything to do with me." said Thorin. "Well, Thorin. Its high time you start fighting this, and be more of a husband and father to your wife and children, that is all we're asking of you, Thorin! We're not only speaking this to you as members of your Royal subjects, but as your companions and your friends. Thorin, we knew you for years, and you would never hurt a woman or a child no matter what. And you are very protective of Dis!" said Dwalin.

"I remember when Dis first told me of her husband, Stili! I wanted to knock the dwarf's lights out! That's how protective I was of her." said Thorin. "I remember that all too well!" laughed Dwalin. "You wouldn't even let him in your house!" chuckled Balin. "I know." said Thorin. "The point is, your friends, your family and your kingdom are your top priority! Block out this sickness as much as you can, and once you do that, you'll be just fine!" said Dwalin. "You need to play your harp a little more often as well, Thorin. You always seemed to be relaxed when you play the harp. Your harp is your way of escaping the stressors of every day life." said Balin.

Thorin smiled slightly. "Perhaps you're right, Balin. I have neglected my harp here of late too. I should start playing more often!" said Thorin. "Now, Thorin! We need to really get back home. We have another crisis on our hands." said Balin, sadly. "What crisis?" snapped Thorin. "Your wife is planning to end her life if we don't get back soon!" said Dwalin. "WHAT?!" cried out Thorin, his voice booming over the pub. Thorin stood up, and bolted out of the pub, followed by Dwalin and Balin, and now all three dwarves raced back home.

Once they arrived, Thorin turned to Dwalin and Balin. "Where did you see Britta go?" asked Thorin. "Heading for your bed chamber, Thorin!" said Balin. Thorin quickly bolted up to the bed chamber, and he realized the door was locked. It left him no choice but to kick the door down. To his shock and dismay, he found Britta lying on the floor. "NOOOO! I'm too late!" screamed Thorin, falling to his knees, next to Britta. Balin and Dwalin quickly ran up shortly after Thorin yelled. "Oh, no!" cried out Dwalin. "Balin, send for Gandalf! Dwalin go get Oin!" ordered Thorin. Both dwarves nodded and quickly left. Fili and Kili entered the room shortly after Balin and Dwalin left, and they found their Uncle cradling Britta in his arms and weeping.

"What happened here?!" cried out Kili. "Britta-Britta killed herself!" sobbed Thorin. "WHAT?!" cried out Fili and Kili. "Fili, Kili please leave me be with Britta alone!" said Thorin, softly.

And so Fili and Kili obliged, and they left Thorin alone with Britta. Two hours later, Oin arrives with Dwalin. "I'll have a look at her, and see what had killed her." said Oin. Oin noticed a small bottle underneath the bed, and he picked it up. "Poison!" gasped the dwarf. "Poison?!" exclaimed Thorin, Balin and Dwalin together. "She must've went and brought some poison and she drunk it!" said Oin. "So? What of it?" asked Thorin. "The good news is, she's not dead. If we find an antidote as soon as possible, she can survive the poison!" explained Oin. "Well don't just stand there! Go find the antidote!" snapped Thorin.

Oin nodded and quickly left the room. Gandalf quickly arrived after Oin had left. "What has happened here?" snapped Gandalf. "Its Britta. She drunk poison. Oin is going for the antidote right now!" said Dwalin. "There is no need for him to do that. I have an antidote spell for poison! You must remember I took out the poison from Thorin's wounds from Azog." said Gandalf smiling. "Really?!" said Thorin. The wizard nodded. "Okay. Well, Gandalf work your magic!" said Balin. The wizard knelt before Britta, placing his hand on Britta's forehead, and another hand on Britta's stomach.

Gandalf closed his eyes as he worked his spell on her. When he finished, everyone sat and waited for the results.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Thirty minutes had passed, to everyone's surprise and relief, Britta woken up and she looked around her. "Hey! I'm supposed to be dead! Why am I still here?!" snapped Britta. Thorin smiled. "Because I sent for Gandalf, that's why you're still here." said Thorin. "Don't talk to me!" said Britta. "Britta, I know you're upset with me right now, and you have every right to. I've been a terrible, terrible person here of late, and what I done to you and Thrain broken my heart. Please, you got to believe me this time, I swear to you I will never hurt you or our children again!" said Thorin softly.

"And how am I supposed to buy that?" said Britta. "Britta, I almost lost you twice, and I'm not going to lose you again!" said Thorin, firmly. And Thorin taking Britta's hand's gently. Britta noticed tears streaming down his face. "Britta, I will never live with myself if I lost you and the children. Never, ever!" said Thorin, turning away preventing the others from seeing his tears. "Thorin!" said Britta softly, gently stroking his hair. Thorin looked at her. "I forgive you!" whispered Britta gently. "Really?" said Thorin. "Really!" said Britta, smiling. "Britta! I love you! With all my heart!" said Thorin.

And he took Britta into his arms, and they kissed passionately. Balin and Dwalin smiled. When the kiss broke, Britta looked at Thorin. "You have a lot of making up to do with the children. Especially with Thrain." said Britta. "What happens if he doesn't talk to me?" said Thorin. "Don't worry, he'll talk to you!" said Britta. Later, they went into the children's room, and they found Thrain and Clarissa still awake and playing. When Thrain noticed his father in the room, he screamed and backed away. "Get away! You not my father!" screamed the boy. When Thorin heard his son's words, his heart sank. "Thorin, you can do this! Talk to him!" said Britta gently.

"Those words he just said!" protested Thorin. "Thorin, he never meant to say it. He's just upset that's all. Go and talk to him!" said Britta. Thorin sighed. "Thrain, my dearest son. You're angry with me, I know. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I will never, ever again hurt you! You see, I was not well, very sick at the time. And I promise you, Thrain! I promise you I will fight this, for you, your mother, your sister, my companions, and our kingdom! Not only it's a promise, but an oath!" said Thorin softly, and he took his hands. "So is the real daddy back?" said Thrain.

Thorin smiled. "The real daddy is back!" grinned the dwarf, and he took Thrain holding him tightly in his arms.

"I love you, my son! I will always love you! Don't you forget that! And you too, my dearest daughter Clarissa!" said Thorin, turning to Clarissa, and he held both of them in his arms. "I should leave you three be for a little while. Oh and by the way, you have the duty tonight of putting them to bed!" smiled Britta, and she left the children's room. "Hurray! Daddy gets us to bed!" chirped Clarissa. "Tell us a story, Dada!" smiled Thrain. "No, we want a song! We wants song!" put in Clarissa. "Even better! Song, Dada!" chirped Thrain. Thorin smiled. "And a song you will get!" said Thorin.

He discovered a lute that was given to Thrain on his second birthday, but it was for him when he would get a little older. Thorin took the lute, and begin to strum it gently, and he started to sing a lullaby to them, and the words he made up himself:

_**Hush now my children,**_

_**Sleep now and dream**_

_**Hush now my children**_

_**Of beautiful things to be seen**_

_**Be at peace my children,**_

_**Dream of the stars above**_

_**Hush now my children**_

_**Now sleep!**_

When Thorin strum a final chord on the lute, the song ended, and of course Thrain and Clarissa drifted off into sleep. Thorin put the lute aside, and he approached their beds, kissing each child on the forehead. "Good night, my children! I love you!" Thorin whispered softly, and he left the room. Britta stood outside the room and smiled at Thorin. "Did you make that up, Thorin?" asked Britta. Thorin looked at Britta with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I made it up, Britta!" Thorin replied. "That is the most beautiful lullaby I ever heard, Thorin! I didn't know you play lute!" said Britta. Thorin smiled. "Now you know! Now its time for me to play you!" purred Thorin. Britta laughed, as Thorin picked up Britta and carried her to their bed chamber.

When they arrived in the bed chamber, Thorin gently laid Britta down on the bed, and they both got undressed. Thorin climbed in, and he took Britta into his arms. Britta laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Thorin?" said Britta. "Yes, Britta?" asked Thorin. "Does this sickness hit you anytime?" asked Britta. "Britta, I'm going to fight it!" said Thorin.

"Well if you don't your ass is going to get burned." said Britta. Thorin laughed. "Oh, such a threat! I'm so scared I'm shaking in the bed!" grinned Thorin. And both Thorin and Britta laughed together, and Thorin climbed on top of Britta, and they made love for the remainder of the night. Three years went by, and Kili hadn't asked Tauriel to marry him yet. Thorin decided to sit down and talk with Kili on his intentions on why he kept brushing off the proposal to Tauriel. "Is there something wrong, Kili? Why are you keeping putting off proposing to Tauriel?" asked Thorin.

"Well its like this, Uncle Thorin. I was invited to party Lord Thranduil was having in his realm, and Tauriel wanted me there. And so I went. Well of course, I was treated like wasn't there and Tauriel hardly spoken to me at all there. She was speaking mostly to Legolas. And I'm having these suspicions that she is-well you know-having a fling with him!" said Kili. "Kili, her and Legolas are only friends, and they're going to remain friends. Legolas told me that himself. He's not really interested in relationships at this time. Tauriel really loves you. And as for what you said earlier about not being attended to there, I'm going to address this to the Elf King personally myself! They should've have the common courtesy to talk to you or something." said Thorin in frustration.

"Should I talk with Tauriel about my concerns, Uncle?" asked Kili. "I highly suggest you do so, Kili. It will help you both know the direction of your relationship is going!" said Thorin. _Something tells me its not going to end well, I still don't trust the elves, I don't hate them no more, I still don't trust them, especially Thranduil, _Thorin thought. "Thank you, Uncle Thorin!" said Kili, and he walked away. "You're welcome, Kili!" said Thorin. Meanwhile Kili leaves his home, making his way to Mirkwood forest. Two days passed, when he arrived, he met up with Tauriel at her post. "Kili! I didn't expect your visit until this weekend!" said Tauriel, smiling.

"Tauriel, we need to talk about a few things." said Kili. "What about?" asked Tauriel sitting next to Kili. "Well, first and foremost about our relationship. We've been courting for seven years, and the other day at the party, I witnessed something that had been bothering me for a while. Are you and Legolas-well, been involved before me?" asked Kili. Tauriel sighed. "Kili, there is something I need to tell you-and I've been putting this off for some time. Kili, our courtship has to end." said Tauriel sadly. "What?" snapped Kili, in shock. "Kili, I like you! I really do. But its just isn't right with us together. I'm immortal, and your mortal. And it won't work out." said Tauriel.

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this." said Kili, darkly. "Kili, please you must understand!" said Tauriel. "Oh, I understand! This whole mortal/immortal thing! I really understand! You have Legolas wrapped around your little finger! Well guess what? Go ahead! He's all yours, Tauriel! I'm done!" shouted Kili, and he stormed away. "Well if that's how we're going to end this in bad terms? Fine! Consider our friendship done!" snapped Tauriel, and she turned away. Later, Kili stormed back into the kingdom, extremely angry and upset. He even ignored his brother Fili, as Fili was about to greet him.

"I need to be alone!" snarled Kili, and instead of going to his room, he headed towards to the Treasure Hall! "Kili, that is not our room! Get back here so we can talk!" called out Fili. "I want to be alone!" shouted Kili, and he already had gone. "Damn!" mumbled Fili, and he went to look for his Uncle. He found his Uncle sitting in the Throne room talking to Bard. "Uncle, I know you're a little busy at the moment, but Kili is not doing so well. He just came back from his visit with Tauriel, and he's very upset." said Fili. "Well where is he? Go get him so I can talk to him!" said Thorin.

"Well, Uncle. He went into the Treasure Hall to be alone." said Fili, uncomfortably. "Shit!" cursed Thorin. "Fili, go in there and bring him out here now!" demanded Thorin.

"Yes, Uncle!" said Fili, and he walked away. Fili entered the Treasure Hall, and he found Kili sitting on a small bench, and playing his harp, quite aggressively. He nearly broken the string on the harp, he was playing the instrument quite roughly. "Kili! Uncle Thorin wants to talk to you!" said Fili. "I don't feel like talking to anybody! Now go away!" said Kili angrily. "Kili, its for your own good! You need to go and talk to Uncle Thorin immediately!" said Fili. Kili angrily approached Fili. "I told you Fili that I'm not going to talk about it! And if you don't get out of my sight, I'm going to tear your eyes out!" shouted Kili.

"Kili! Listen to yourself! This doesn't sound like you at all! Would you please go and talk to him or else I'm going to drag you out of here myself!" snapped Fili. "Let me see you try!" grinned Kili. But the grin he shot at Fili, was quite unusual, and wicked. And it scared Fili. But Fili placed his fear aside, and grabbed Kili by the arm roughly and dragged him out of the Treasure Hall. "You're going to talk to him!" scorned Fili. "Let me go, you big galoot!" shouted Kili. "No!" shot back Fili. When they arrived back in the Throne Hall, "I have him, Uncle! Now talk!" snapped Fili, letting go of Kili's arm.

Kili sighed, and he walked over and sat down next to Thorin. "Tell me what happened during your visit with Tauriel?" said Thorin.

"She broke it off with me, Uncle. She told me we can no longer court. She says that immortals and mortals cannot be with each other!" said Kili. "That's a stinking lie! She broke up with you because of that?!" snapped Thorin. Thorin remembered all the tales of mortals and immortals relationships that worked out, and he didn't understand why Tauriel had used it as an excuse to break up with Kili. "That's what she told me, Uncle! Something tells me she and Legolas are having something going on!" said Kili. "I knew it! I just knew it!" snapped Thorin. Now he wanted to take his anger out on Thranduil. He wanted to address Lord Thranduil of this matter.

Thorin had suspicions that Lord Thranduil had a part in this break up between Tauriel and Kili. "No, Uncle! Don't! You and Lord Thranduil had just become friends, and became friends after the Battle of Five Armies, don't spoil it!" protested Kili. When Kili spoken of this, really had angered his Uncle.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Kili! You just had your heartbroken by an elf! And now you are defending them?!" yelled Thorin. "Uncle, I didn't mean it to come out that way!" shot back Kili. "I'm going to handle this situation diplomatically without any anger involved okay?" said Thorin. "Good luck with that!" mumbled Kili, and he walked away. Two days later, Lord Thranduil arrives at Thorin's request, and he met up with the dwarf king in the Throne Room. "Lord Thranduil, it has come to my attention of the recent break up between my nephew and your Captain. And I surely you know of this too?" said Thorin casually. Lord Thranduil nodded.

"Yes, Thorin, it has called to my attention." said Lord Thranduil. "And has it occurred to you that Tauriel was the one that called it off to my nephew?" asked Thorin. "Now wait just a minute! That is not what I've been informed!" snapped the Elf King. "What do YOU mean?!" snapped Thorin. "It means that Tauriel told me that Kili broken up with her!" said Lord Thranduil. "That's a lie!" shouted Thorin standing up. "You think my Captain would be lying to me?" said Thranduil. "You better not be up to any of your tricks, Thranduil! Are you behind this break up of Tauriel and Kili?" said Thorin hotly.

Suddenly, rage clouded over the Elf King. "How dare you falsely accuse of me taking part of their break up, dwarf?! I had no part in this, I swear!" yelled the Elf King. "It only takes a fool to believe that!" said Thorin sarcastically. "I knew it! Why did I even bother trusting you again, Thorin! You are back to the way you were before you even arrived in Erebor!" shot back Thranduil. "You better take that back!" yelled Thorin. Britta just so happened to be nearby when she over heard the heated conversation between the Elf and Dwarf. Britta entered the Throne Room. "Britta, everything is fine! You can go now." said Thorin kindly.

"Thorin, nothing is fine at all. Its-Its Kili!" said Britta, her voice broken. "What about Kili?" asked Thorin. "He's packed his belongings and he has left Erebor. He written a letter, and I think you better take a read!" said Britta sadly. Thorin took the letter from Britta, and he read it:

_Dear Uncle, _

_Dearest Uncle,_

_I am moving back to Ered Luin to live with mother._

_I cannot bear the pain of losing Tauriel._

_And you continue your hatred and distrust towards_

_The elves has bothered me as well. Don't worry Uncle!_

_I will be fine, I will be with mother!_

_Sincerely _

_Kili_

Thorin bowed his head when he read the letter. His heart sank. Kili had left without giving him a notice in advance, and the only notice was the letter. He didn't understand what has fallen over Kili. Thorin slowly sat down in his throne, and bowed his head into his hands. "Oh Thorin." said Britta softly, and she placed her hand gently on Thorin's shoulder. "What is going on?" asked Thranduil. "Kili packed his belongings. He has moved back to Ered Luin to live with his mother!" said Britta. "But why?" said the Elf King. "You know why!" Britta replied. The Elf King snatched the letter from Britta, and read over it. "Oh." said Thranduil sadly, and he bowed his head.

After quickly reading Kili's letter, The Elf King's heart sank.

It was true he had no part in the break up, it was mostly Tauriel's decision. _There is something I must do of this. Kili really truly loved Tauriel, _Thranduil thought. And so Thranduil decided to take matters in his own hands and decided to address Tauriel privately on this matter. "Thorin!" said the Elf King. Thorin looked up. "Yes, Thranduil?" said Thorin. "I apologize for yelling at you earlier, it was wrong of me to do so, especially in your Halls." said Thranduil. A slight smile appear on Thorin's features. "No, it is I who should apologize. I took too much out of context." admitted the dwarf king.

"O? You actually admitted that? Well that's shocking!" joked the Elf King. "Yes, I admit it? Happy now?" shot back Thorin. Britta laughed. "Okay you two!" smiled Britta. "I'm going to talk to Tauriel of this issue myself, and I can see what I can do to fix this." said Thranduil. "No, Thranduil! That wouldn't be necessary! Really you don't have-" began Thorin. "No, I'm going to fix this one way or the other!" said the Elf King, and he leaves. Britta and Thorin looked at each other and shrugged, and they joined up with the others for lunch. When they arrived in the dining hall, Fili notices that Kili isn't present.

"Uncle, where is Kili? I haven't seen him all day." said Fili. Thorin bowed his head. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Fili. You better sit down!" said Thorin. Fili sat down at the table.

Thorin explained to Fili the situation from beginning to end. "WHAT? He didn't tell me he was going to move back in with ma!" cried out Fili. "Well, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it that's all." said Thorin. "Big deal? Oh it's a big deal to me!" snapped Fili, and he stood up, preparing to exit the dining hall. "And where do you think you're going?" asked Thorin. "I'm going there with him!" said Fili. "Fili, you get back here right this instant! You're not going any where!" said Thorin. "Just watch me!" snapped Fili, and he walked out of the dining room. "Well there just went the other!" mumbled Dwalin. "DAMN!" shouted Thorin, banging his fist on the table.

Later that evening, Thorin sat in the parlor room playing on his harp, to release the stress and tension that clouded over him between Tauriel and Kili, and Kili and Fili's unexpected departure to Ered Luin. Britta entered the room, just getting done of putting Thrain and Clarissa to bed. And she sat quietly and watched Thorin playing on the harp. The music he played sounded very sad, and tears streaming down his face, as his large fingers plucking gently like waves across the silver strings of the instrument. Britta's heart ached for her husband, and for his nephews. All of this came too sudden and fast, and she didn't know what to make of it.

Thorin kept playing until his fingers finally tired out, and he stopped.

He noticed Britta sitting in an armchair watching, looking at Thorin emphatically. "Britta! I didn't know you came in!" said Thorin, and he sat down across from her. "I just got done putting the children to bed, and I figured I would come in and check up on you. How are you holding up?" asked Britta. "I'm hanging in there." said Thorin sadly. Britta stood up and walked over to Thorin, and she sat beside him, resting her head upon his shoulder. "Britta, am I a good Uncle?" asked Thorin. This question came quite unexpectedly from Thorin. _Now why in the hell is he asking that,? _Britta thought.

"Thorin, what has possessed you to ask this question? You are a wonderful uncle to your nephews! Now why has this popped up?" asked Britta. "I don't know." said Thorin. "Thorin, Kili is just upset of his break up. I'm sure he didn't mean to retaliate on you like he did." said Britta. "But he didn't have to pack up and move away from me!" said Thorin. "I know. Thorin, he misses his mother, and he needs his mother's love right now." said Britta. "Perhaps you're right, Britta." said Thorin. And they sat in silence for some time. "Do you suppose they'll come back?" asked Thorin.

Britta took Thorin's hands. "In time, they will come back Thorin, I assure you of that!" said Britta. "Oh, Britta!" whispered Thorin, and he took his wife into his arms, and they kissed passionately.

After kissing for some time, both Thorin and Britta felt tired, and they went to their bed chamber to get some sleep. The next morning, Tauriel and Legolas paid a unexpected visit to Thorin and Britta. "You have the nerve to show up here!" scowled Thorin. "Look, I came here to apologize to Kili, and to assure him that Legolas and I aren't courting, and Legolas wants to tell him himself." said Tauriel. "You won't find him here. He has left." said Thorin. "What?" snapped Tauriel. "He's moved to Ered Luin to live with his mother, Fili also had left as well." said Britta sadly. "I really stirred up a hornets nest, haven't I?" said Tauriel, sadly.

"Yes you sure have, Tauriel. Maybe since you're the one the started this whole mess, you ought to set things right." said Thorin. "Thorin, its bad enough my King gave me a lecture last night, I don't need one from you too! Yes, I have caused this, and I'm sorry okay! I never meant to hurt Kili! Its just I knew what he was going to do, and I got nervous! But thanks to Legolas here, he as reminded me of the relationships between mortals and immortals!" said Tauriel. Legolas smiled. "I told her the tale of Beren and Luthien!" grinned Legolas. Thorin laughed. "And I suppose the tale changed you?" asked Thorin.

Tauriel nodded. "Now Kili's gone, I don't know what to do now." said Tauriel. "We should journey to Ered Luin so you can talk to him, Tauriel." suggested Legolas.

Tauriel smiled. "That's a good idea, Legolas! We should do that!" said the Elf Captain. No sooner as Tauriel said that, the double doors of the Throne Room opened. To everyone's surprise, Kili and Fili entered the Throne room! "Oh! Look who's here! What are you doing here, Tauriel!" scowled Kili. "She's here to talk to you, Kili. And you need to give her a chance to explain her actions." said Thorin. "Why should I? She hurt me, Uncle!" shot back Kili. "What made you two change your mind of coming back?" Britta whispered to Fili. "Mother told Kili that he needs to be here since he is Heir to the throne, and try to search his thoughts on Tauriel. But you know, Kili! He's stubborn!" said Fili. "Just like your Uncle. Just like your Uncle!" chuckled Britta. "You got that right." said Fili.

"Maybe we should go some where we should talk alone?" said Tauriel. "Yes, we should." said Kili, and both Elf and dwarf leave the Throne room. "I'll be happy once this mess is cleared up." sighed Thorin. "Me too. To be honest with you Thorin, Tauriel is driving me up the wall!" said Legolas with a smirk. Thorin laughed. "How do you think I feel? Not only I have two nephews who are professionals of racking my nerves, but I have twins who non stop doing that!" grinned the dwarf King. And both elf and dwarf laughed. "Welcome to parent hood, Thorin!" grinned Legolas. Suddenly, Gloin and Gimli entered the Throne room.

"I hear that Kili and Fili came back!" said Gloin. "Yes they came back. Kili and Tauriel are working things out." said Thorin. "I am glad. I thought they would never work things out. All the lad ever done the past few days was gripe and complain about losing Tauriel to the point where I want to bang my head on the wall!" scowled Gimli. Legolas laughed. "I was to the point where I wanted to pull my hair out. Tauriel done the same to all of us in Mirkwood!" said Legolas. Gimli grinned. "Welcome to the club!" joked the dwarf. Suddenly Thrain and Clarissa ran into the throne room.

Thorin looked at his children. "Aren't you two supposed to be having lessons with Balin?" asked Thorin. "We're done with our lessons, father! Didn't you promise me today you would teach me the harp?" asked Thrain. Thorin chuckled. "Maybe I'll teach you later!" said Thorin. "Ori is giving me lessons in drawing today! I can't wait. I always wanted to draw!" grinned Clarissa. "And she is also taking dance lessons too." said Britta. "Dance lessons? And who is going to do that?" said Thorin. "I am." said Britta. "Well, if that is what Clarissa wants!" said Thorin, smiling. "And she'll have her first recital next week!" smiled Britta. "I can't wait to see that!" said Thorin.

Later after putting Clarissa and Thrain to bed, Thorin and Britta decided to take a stroll out in the courtyard. Legolas had already returned to Mirkwood.

No sooner as Thorin and Britta stepped out in the courtyard, they saw ahead of them two figures in the distance sitting on a bench, appearing to be in embrace, and kissing. It was Tauriel and Kili! "Thorin! Look! Look! Its Tauriel and Kili!" gasped Britta with excitement. Thorin smiled. "I take it they made up!" said Thorin. "Really? You think?" smirked Britta. "We should leave them be! Let's go to our bed quarters and have our little fun!" purred Thorin. "I'm with you there, Thorin!" said Britta.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, Thorin and Britta joined the others for breakfast, and they noticed Tauriel had joined them, sitting besides Kili. Kili and Tauriel smiled upon Thorin and Britta as they entered. "Tauriel spent the night with me last night!" said Kili, grinning. "I can see that!" said Thorin. "Did you guys worked things out?" asked Britta. "Yes, we did. We talked pretty much of the night last night!" said Kili. "By the way, we saw you two in the courtyard!" grinned Thorin. "You were spying on us?" said Kili, raising his eyebrow. "No, we thought nobody we out there, so Britta and I came out so we can sit, but when we saw you two, we gave you some privacy and went back inside!" Thorin replied.

"Yeah right, you were spying!" said Kili with a smirk. "Don't argue, Kili! We weren't spying!" said Britta. "Yeah! You heard my mom! They weren't spying!" blurted out Thrain, giving Kili a small punch in the shoulder. "Ouch! So typical of you, Thrain!" exclaimed Kili. Everyone laughed. Thorin looked upon his son. "After breakfast is music lessons, Thrain!" Thorin reminded his son. "YES! I can't wait to play the harp! I've been waiting for a long time for this!" chirped Thrain. Kili burst into laughter. "You know who that reminds me of, Fili?" chuckled Kili. "Reminds me of you!" said Fili. "Reminds me of both of you!" grinned Thorin.

"You don't mind if we come and watch with the lessons?" asked Fili. "Well- I don't know. You two can be distractions, I thinks its best you can wait for later, when we play music tonight." said Thorin. "Party pooper!" mumbled Kili. "Run that by me again?" said Thorin, raising his eye brow. "Its nothing, Uncle!" said Kili. "That's what I thought." said Thorin. After breakfast, Thorin and Thrain retreated into the parlor room, where Thorin conducted the music lessons for his son. Thorin even went and brought a harp for Thrain of his very own, so they each have harps. The harp was small, just right for Thrain's size and reach.

"We going to begin with basic chords first, and work slowly up into a song." began Thorin. Thrain nodded. Thorin instructed Thrain of pulling his harp close to his shoulder and chest, and Thrain obeyed. "Now place your fingers on the strings, lets begin with a C note!" said Thorin. Thrain placed his fingers on the strings. Britta and Clarissa quietly enters and watched Father and son with the harp lessons. Britta felt quite amazed at Thrain picking up and learning rather quickly on the harp. Even Thorin was amazed. "You are learning the chords quickly, my son! I am proud of you!" stated Thorin. Thrain smiled. "Are we ready to play a song yet?" asked Thrain.

Thorin smiled. "Yes we are ready. The first song we will play is Misty Mountains." said Thorin. "Isn't that the song you sang to Clarissa and I as a lullaby to put us to sleep?" asked Thrain. Thorin nodded and smiled. "Yes! That's one of them." said Thorin. "Did you make it up?" asked Thrain. "I composed it after Smaug's first attack on Erebor!" Thorin replied. "Wow!" said Thrain. "Now, follow my lead!" said Thorin gently, and he positioned his fingers on his harp, and he begin to play, followed by Thrain. And they played instrumentally for a little while, and shortly Thorin begin to sing, his deep velvety voice rose above the music, and no sooner as Thorin started to sing, his son joined in with him:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light. **_

When Thorin and Thrain struck the final chords on their harps, the song ended.

It took them both by surprise when they heard applause in the room and the looked and there sat Britta, Clarissa, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Tauriel clapping and smiling at them. "When did you all come in?" asked Thorin. "Just now." said Balin. "I didn't know we had an audience!" laughed Thrain. "We just wanted a preview!" grinned Kili. "Well job done, lad! You have learned very quickly!" said Balin, smiling. "Indeed he has. I am very proud of him!" said Thorin, smiling and patting his son on the back. "Hey Thrain! That's one way of landing you a dame!" joked Kili. "Kili! Thrain is much too young for that just yet!" said Thorin.

And everyone laughed. "But you have won my heart!" purred Britta, approaching Thorin, placing her arms around his waist, kissing him on the lips. "Well, of course!" grinned Thorin, returning the kiss. The next morning, Bilbo had been expected to arrive for a visit since he had not seen all of them since Thorin and Britta's wedding. Bilbo had arrived, and Thorin noticed he hadn't aged. "Bilbo, you look the same! You haven't aged!" gasped Thorin. "Well, we hobbits age graciously." grinned Bilbo. "You look the same as the day we first met you! I thought you would've been going gray by now!" said Balin.

Bilbo laughed. "Well you look the same too, Master Balin! Although your beard is much longer than the last time I saw you!" said Bilbo. Balin laughed. "True, true!" chuckled the dwarf.

"Come, we have lunch ready in the dining hall!" smiled Thorin, and they followed Thorin into the dining hall for lunch. As they ate, Bilbo gave Thorin news of his home, and his issues with the Sackville Baggins. "Why do these relatives of yours have something against you?" asked Thorin. "Well, they knew about the treasure I brought home, and they had never left me alone since." said Bilbo. "So you're saying that you have relatives coming out of the wood work after they find out you brought home the treasure I shared with you?" gasped Thorin. "To put it that way yes. Lobelia almost sold my home when I first arrived home after the Battle of Five Armies." said Bilbo.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Kili. "Don't let me deal with them! If they every try any stunt on you again, you let me know and I can deal with them." said Thorin. Britta laughed. "And they don't want to mess with Thorin!" chuckled Britta. "Absolutely!" said Bilbo, grinning. "Bilbo, is that a diamond ring on your finger?" asked Britta, noticing a diamond ring on Bilbo's left hand. "Yes, I am married now to a hobbit lass named Lily Proud foot. We met three years ago. She had been a wonderful companion to me, besides my nephew Frodo and his friends of course." said Bilbo. "When did you get married? And why didn't you tell us of this?" asked Fili.

"We wanted a private wedding, Fili! No offense to all of you of course." said Bilbo. "That's understandable. Congratulations, Bilbo!" beamed Kili.

"Welcome to the married life, Bilbo! Has your wife driving you batty yet?" joked Gloin. Bilbo laughed. "My Lily would never do such a thing. She is too kind hearted to do such at thing." said Bilbo. "Oh, don't hold your breath. My wife is always nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag!" said Gloin. "Not all wives nag, Master Gloin!" spoken up Britta. "Yes, I agree with Britta. Britta has not once-well wait take that back, she has nagged to me a few times about the children." said Thorin. "Hey! I most certainly do not!" blurted out Britta, crossing her arms. Everyone laughed. "Well I guess that is something to look forward to isn't it, Tauriel?" grinned Kili. Tauriel laughed. "Kili, don't worry. I'm not the nagging type!" smiled Tauriel, and she kissed Kili on the cheek.

Kili felt in the musical mood, and he took out his fiddle and begin to play. "Cousin Kili! You play the fiddle?!" exclaimed Thrain. Kili stopped playing and smiled at his young cousin. "Yes I do, and Fili plays the fiddle too." said Kili. "Can we play music together? I got my harp with me!" said Thrain. Kili laughed. "Of course!" said Kili. "I'll go get my fiddle and join in!" beamed Fili, and he left the room for a brief second and returned with his fiddle. And they begin to play, with Thrain joining with them on his harp. Thorin watched and smiled. Feeling didn't want to be left out, Thorin sat down on his harp and joined in with Fili, Kili and Thrain.

They begin to sing a lively song. And it was Kili's personal favorite 'Blunt the Knives'. Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother! They are singing this one on purpose!" said Bilbo. "Exactly!" said Britta grinning. Even Thorin was singing too. Britta laughed in amusement as she watched them, and Bilbo half mockingly waved his finger in time with the music. Balin laughed at Bilbo's mock dancing. When they finished, everyone clapped. "I saw you dancing over there, Bilbo!" chirped Kili. "Yes, I was dancing. I know how to dance." grinned Bilbo.

Later that evening, Thorin and Britta laid down in bed together. "It was quite a day, Britta. And I enjoyed it. I never been so proud of Thrain, learning the harp so quickly." said Thorin. "Like father, like son!" smiled Britta. Thorin smiled. That same night, Thorin woken up in the middle of the night, startled by strange sounds. Thorin didn't expect hearing this at all. "Britta, wake up! I'm hearing strange noises!" whispered Thorin. "Maybe it's the wind, Thorin!" mumbled Britta. "Britta, please! It's not the wind! There's no windows in here!" said Thorin. Britta sat up. "I don't hear any-" begin Britta, and she too heard the noises.

"Maybe its mice. Sometimes mice are about doing that." said Britta. And Britta laid back down, and she went back to sleep. But Thorin remained awake. Suddenly a heard a familiar voice calling out his name. "Thorin, my son!" said the voice. Thorin recognized the voice.

_But wait! How can this be? There is no way it could be father, _Thorin thought. Suddenly, a transparent image appeared in front of Thorin. And the image was in the form of his Father! And then another appeared, in the form of his grandfather, Thror! Thorin wiped his eyes twice. _This must be some kind of dream, how this be happening! I have to be dreaming, _Thorin thought. "Thorin, my son. I am proud of you. You've fought and accomplished the goals that awaited for you! And I never been so proud that you have set those goals. I am happy for you, my son! Our King! And you are a great father to my great grandson, and heir!" said Thrain.

"But father, in the past when we arrived in Erebor, I haven't been much of a father or husband." said Thorin. And then Thror walked up to Thorin. "Thorin, your sickness is about to fall on you again, and you must fight it this time. And if it controls you completely, your life will end briefly. And no one can save you then. If you fight this, you will succeed, and if you don't, you will fail!" said Thror. "Grandfather, I watched you suffered it and you failed." said Thorin. "I know. And I don't want you to go down that path. You have a wife and children, they are your world, as well as the kingdom." said Thror.

"Take my advice, and fight it as much as you can son. Remember! Your Kingdom, your wife, your children!" said Thrain. And they disappeared. "Wait! Come back!" cried out Thorin.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning, everyone met up in the dining room. "Something very strange happened to me last night. I wish I can tell you all this, but you wouldn't probably believe me." said Thorin. "What happened, Thorin? Besides the odd noises you heard?" asked Britta. "I saw my father and grandfather last night!" said Thorin. "WHAT?" exclaimed Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin together. "Are you sure of this, Thorin?" asked Dwalin. "And what they told me is really helpful." said Thorin. Balin sighed. "Thorin, there is something I must tell you. Your father and grandfather's spirit, especially your grandfather's has been lingering here in Erebor. They are looking out for you, and you're well being!" said Balin.

"Balin, what didn't you tell me of this before?" said Thorin, sharply. "I didn't want to tell you at the time, because you were still under the gold sickness. And I didn't want it to make it any worse." said Balin. "That is what we was discussing last night, Balin." said Thorin, smiling. "Did they give a good kick in the butt?" asked Dwalin. "Dwalin, this is no laughing matter. We had a good talk last night. I just wished they stayed a little longer." said Thorin. Britta smiled. "They are looking out for you, Thorin. That is the most beautiful thing I ever heard." said Britta softly, placing her hand on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin wiped away a tear.

"I know." said Thorin. Britta wrapped her arms around Thorin and hugged him. Ten years later, Thorin decided after his tenth year as King, he would resign. Thorin wasn't sure on who to decide on who would be King. Thrain, Fili, or Kili. Fili and Kili both agreed that Thrain should be on the list. Thrain, now already almost into adult hood, had declined the offer for now. "I feel I am not ready of this yet. Fili, you should be King." said Thrain. "But!" protested Fili. "Just do this, Fili." said Thrain. Fili nodded. Kili and Tauriel stood together, now husband and wife, alongside with their only child, Diren.

Thorin nodded. "Well it has been decided. Fili, you will become King after my resignation next year!" said Thorin, and Fili nodded. "Well that cleared the air a bit." said Britta. "I'm sorry I turned down the offer, Uncle. But I want to see the world and do my own things. I want to work in a forge like you." said Thrain. When Thorin heard this, he couldn't believe his ears. "Well, if you want to work in a forge, that's up to you. I never knew you wanted to take an interest in smithing!" said Thorin.

"Well, that's because it is something I always wanted to do and learn besides playing the harp of course, and you taught me the harp when I was younger." said Thrain. "I will speak to Bard of setting up a forge for you in Lake Town! How's that sound?" said Thorin, smiling.

"That sounds like a plan to me, father." said Thrain. "THRAIN!" yelled Clarissa. "Now what sister?" snapped Thrain. "You got into my drawer and tried to read my diary!" snapped Thrain's sister. "I most certainly did not!" huffed Thrain. "Then why was my journal laid out on my table then?" asked Clarissa, crossing her arms. "Well-I was wanting to borrow one of your sketch books to design some weapons for the forge, and I couldn't find any of your paper." said Thrain. "Well if you needed paper, why didn't you say so? I have my paper organized and put away! You could've at least asked." said Clarissa.

"I'm sorry, Clarice!" said Thrain. "Are you two done arguing over paper?" asked Thorin. "Yes!" said Clarissa and Thrain together. "Good, now I have things I got to get done. Now leave please so I finish my work." said Thorin. "Yes, father." said Clarice and Thrain. "Father, I'm going to take a stroll into town, if you don't mind!" said Thrain. "I don't mind at all!" said Thorin. "I'll go with you!" said Clarice. "No, I don't need a baby sister shadowing me around." said Thrain. "Take your sister with you, Thrain!" said Thorin, sharply. "Yes, father!" mumbled Thrain. And the two set out into Lake Town.

As they strolled the streets of the town, Clarissa wanted to go shopping.

_Oh great, I bring her along so she could go shopping, _Thrain thought. "Here's the deal! You go shopping, and I'll do my own thing. We'll meet up at the pier at five thirty!" said Thrain. "Agreed!" said Clarissa. "And I better see you present at the pier at five thirty! Don't be late!" called out Thrain, as he sister walked away. "I will!" said Clarissa. After Clarissa walked away, Thrain continued to walk through town. Thrain decided to enter a pub, since it was first time being inside a pub. After ordering a drink, Thrain sat down. Suddenly two young men, appeared in their late teens, approached Thrain's table.

"Hey! You're Prince Thrain, son of Thorin, King Under the Mountain!" exclaimed the first man. "My name is Edward, and this is my friend, Finley. So is this your first visit here in Lake Town?" asked the first man. "Yes it is. This is my first time inside a pub too." said Thrain. "Wow! You haven't been out much have you?" said Finley. "No, I'm afraid I haven't." Thrain replied. "Does it ever get dull where you live? To do the same things every single day?" asked Edward. Thrain didn't understand why these two men keep asking these questions, but that last question made since, and yes it had been very dull for him.

"I honestly have to say it is very boring. I have declined my father's offer of becoming King Under the Mountain next year since he's resigning because of his age." said Thrain.

"But why? Aren't you the heir?" asked Finley. "Yes, I am. But my father's nephews and my cousin's Fili and Kili are his heirs too. I was just want to live a normal life. My father is helping me build a forge and start my own smithing business here soon." said Thrain. "Why start a business when you can be part of ours? You seem to be the type of person who would be perfect for the job!" spoken up Finley. Thrain looked upon Finley suspiciously. "What kind of business are you two into? I'm hoping its legal!" said Thrain. "Well, it's a type of business where you gather things and sell them to other towns." said Edward.

The man was actually lying. Edward and Finley were actually thieves, and already in an operation of stealing Bard's wealth, that was given to Bard by Thorin Oakenshield himself. "We'll pay you handsomely if you join us. No contracts involved." said Finley. "Okay." smiled Thrain, shaking both hands of Finley and Edward. "Drinks are all on me!" smiled Finley and he brought himself, Thrain and Edward drinks. After buying the drinks, Finley spoke. "Now tonight's job is at Bard's home. I've heard he's got a stash of wealth in his home somewhere, and it was given to him by.." begin Finley.

But Thrain interrupted him. "My father!" said Thrain. "Yes, your father." snickered Edward. "What are we planning to do?" asked Thrain.

"We're going into Bard's home, enter his vault and gather everything that is in our sight!" said Edward, with excitement. "Now wait just a minute here! Isn't that what they call _stealing_?!" snapped Thrain. "No! Its more of borrowing until things are paid off sort of deal." said Finley. "I'm sorry, I cannot do this. I was not raised to steal." said Thrain, hotly. "Oh, and this is coming from someone who's father at first didn't want to share his wealth!" said Finley sarcastically. "Don't you talk about my father that way!" yelled Thrain. "Look, you dirt bag! You're going to join us on this heist. And if you don't, we'll kill you!" threatened Edward, darkly.

Thrain realized he left his weapon at home, and he is disarmed. Now he had no other choice but to join Finley and Edward on their heist. "You meet us at Bard's home at midnight tonight! If you don't show up, we'll track you down!" said Edward. Thrain bowed his head. Thrain is now involved in a situation he cannot get himself out of. Later, Thrain met up with Clarissa at the pier. Clarissa noticed Thrain had been unusually quiet. "Brother, are you okay? You are very quiet? Did something happen in town?" asked Clarissa. "I'm fine, Clarice. I wish not to discuss it!" said Thrain, pushing back his long raven hair.

"You need to trim your hair! It keeps getting in your face!" said Clarissa, as they headed home. "My hair is fine, Clarice!" snarled Thrain. Later, they arrived at home.

Clarissa went to her room to work on her drawings, and Thrain was getting ready to head to his room, when Thorin stopped him. Thorin had noticed Thrain's silent behavior. "My son, are you okay? You've been quiet since you returned? Did you and Clarissa get into a fight?" asked Thorin. "No, we didn't fight. I don't want to talk about it." said Thrain. "You are going to talk, son! What is going on?" demanded Thorin, sternly. "Are you deaf, father?! I told you I'm not going to talk about it, okay?! Leave me alone!" shouted Thrain, and he stormed out of the Throne Room.

Britta had just entered the room, not long after Thrain had left. And she heard very little of the conversation between Thorin and Thrain. "What happened in here?" asked Britta kindly. Thorin sighed. "I don't know what's going on with our son, Britta. He's been acting very odd since he came home from Lake Town." said Thorin sadly, his face clouded with worry. "Did you try and talk to him?" asked Britta. "Britta, he refuses to talk about it. He even yelled at me and told me to leave him alone." said Thorin. "Something's wrong! I cannot pin point exactly, Thorin! But something is wrong!" said Britta.

"I feel the same too, Brit. I know there is something wrong." said Thorin. When midnight arrived, Thrain had to sneak out of his home, and made his way into Lake Town.

And he met up with Finley and Edward outside of Bard's home. "Are we ready for this operation?" asked Edward. Finley and Thrain nodded. "I just so happen that I was at the pub tonight, and Bard was there. He left behind his house key, and I picked it up! Thrain, you are going in first." said Finley. "Me?! Why me? Why should I go in first?" snapped Thrain. "Because you are, Thorin Oakenshield's son are you not?" said Edward. "Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" said Thrain. "Just shut up and go in there already!" shouted Finley, handing Thrain the key to Bard's home.

Thrain unlocked the door and threw the key back over to Finley, and Thrain entered the home. Thrain would go in and come out with many things that were in Bard's treasure vault. But no soon as Thorin went back in for the last batch of stuff, Bard was seen in the distance coming towards his home! "Damn it! He's coming! Let's bail!" shouted Edward. "But what of Thrain?" protested Finley. "To hell with Thrain! We got to go now!" shouted Edward, and they both took off running away from Bard's home, leaving Thrain behind. Suddenly, as Thrain stepped out of the house with more stuff, he noticed Finley and Edward were no longer there, and now standing in front of him was Bard, looking down at Thrain angrily.

"Thrain, you have some explaining to do! A whole lot of explaining to do!" said Bard gravely.

"Bard, this isn't what you think! I'll take this stuff back! I was talked into joining this so called business by these two men named Finley and Edward!" protested Thrain. "This isn't like you to do this, Thrain! You are coming with me! We're taking you home now! At least I'm kind enough to let this go, if not you would be locked up!" said Bard, gravely. When they arrived at home, they entered the Throne Room. Thorin already had a worried look on his features, as they approached Thorin. "I found your son, Thorin. In a very unfortunately circumstance!" said Bard firmly. "What is going on?" said Thorin.

Bard explained the situation. "WHAT?!" shouted Thorin, standing up. "Uncle, I got talked into doing this from these two men named Edward and Finley! They first old me they would offer me a job that inquired less skill, and I took up the offer. I didn't know there would stealing involved at the time. And when I found out there was stealing involved, I told them I refused to do so, and they threatened to kill me if I didn't help them!" Thrain explained. "Is that so? Bard, you don't mind if you track down this Finley and Edward? I'll send Dwalin with you!" said Thorin. "Its quite funny, I've been trying to track down these two for the longest time! They are known thieves in Lake Town. And I've been searching them for ages. Yes, I will help you!" said Bard.

"Make sure you bring them to me, and they will get justice." said Thorin. Bard nodded.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Bard and Dwalin brought in Finley and Edward, and the trial of the thieves began. This was Thorin's first time ever having to hold a trial and sentencing. But he knew what to do, he has observed his grandfather a few times. Once the trial ended, then men was sentenced life long sentence in the dungeon. "Father, I'm really truly sorry. I didn't know what those guys were up too." said Thrain. "Son, you really have to be careful who people are. And keep on your guard. I hope you learned your lesson on trusting too much." said Thorin. "Oh yes, I've learned my lesson, most definitely." said Thrain.

Thorin smiled. "How about we go in the parlor and play some music?" asked Thorin. "I like that very much!" said Thrain. And they went into the parlor room to play music. It was then while in the midst of playing their music, they heard arguing outside in the corridor. It sounded like Balin and Dwalin. "Balin, I highly advise you not to do this! Moria is still dangerous!" yelled the voice of Dwalin. "Dwalin, you don't understand!" shot back Balin. "Son, you can continue playing! I'm going to find out what's going on between Balin and Dwalin." said Thorin. Thrain nodded, and he continued playing his harp, while Thorin stepped out into the corridor.

"What is going on here you two? Why are you arguing?" asked Thorin. "Balin is wanting to re colonize Moria. He is planning to take some dwarves from Ered Luin to move there, alongside with Ori, and Oin!" explained Dwalin. Thorin glared at Balin. "BALIN! Have you lost your damn mind?!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin, I'm only doing what is good. More dwarven realms are needed. Gandalf has told me that armies have to be formed for the biggest battle in history since Sauron's return, and to do that, I'm wanting to rebuild Moria to its glory!" said Balin. "I'm sorry Balin, I cannot allow you to do this. Moria still has creatures in there. I just don't want to see you fall under the same fate as my grandfather!" snapped Thorin.

"I'm done arguing with you, Thorin! And you too, Dwalin. I'm going to do this if you two like it or not! Good night!" snapped Balin, and he left. Once Balin already had been gone. Thorin kicked a wall. "Damn it!" cried out Thorin, and Dwalin bowed his head. Britta quickly ran to Thorin, hearing his loud cry. "Thorin, are you okay?" asked Britta. "Balin is going to walk into a death trap!" growled Thorin. "Can you be a little more specific?" said Britta. Dwalin spoken up and explained to Britta the situation with Balin. "Oh no! This is horrible! What has gotten into Balin?! This isn't like him!" cried out Britta. "We don't know, Brit. We don't know!" said Dwalin sadly.

"Well this is a sad day for all of us." said Thorin. Later over supper, Gloin joins them for supper. "I haven't seen my brother all day! Thorin, have you seen or heard anything from Oin?" asked Gloin. "No, I'm afraid I haven't, Master Gloin." said Thorin. "Don't tell me they already had left!" said Dwalin. "Left for what?" asked Gloin. "To Moria." said Dwalin gravely. "WHAT?! You mean to tell me they are continuing to go to that horrid place?!" snapped Gloin. "I'm afraid so. I tried my best stopping him, Gloin. But Balin refuses to listen to reason. And I already assumed they already had left for the journey." said Dwalin.

"I too tried to stop Balin of going, and he wouldn't listen to me either. And Balin always listened to me when I talk to him!" said Thorin, sadly. "Well, they are gone. But I swear if my brother doesn't write, I'm going there myself and give him something to not write about!" snarled Dwalin. Britta tried not to laugh at Dwalin's remark. "Or you could just bash his head!" said Gloin. Dwalin slightly smiled. "Well, I suppose I could do that too!" said Dwalin. The next morning, Thorin received an invitation from Bilbo, inviting Thorin and his family to Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday party.

Thorin assigns Dwalin to fill in for him on the Throne, while Thorin, Britta, Thrain and Clarissa packed their belongings and begin their journey to the Shire for Bilbo's party.

"Bilbo is going to be so delighted to see us!" said Clarissa. "I know!" grinned Thorin. They made their stop at Beorn's house first, and they stayed there for a couple days updating Beorn on the latest news, and of course they told Beorn of Balin's plight to Moria. "Has he gone mad?" snapped the shape shifter. "Yes, unfortunately he has gone mad." said Thorin, gravely. "What has possessed Balin to do this? There's dangerous, dangerous creatures in there! Not to mention another creature, I cannot even mention to name-a horrible monster!" said Beorn, and he shook a little at the thought of it.

Beorn smiled at Thrain and Clarissa. "You children grown up very fast! And Master Thrain here looks just like you!" said Beorn. "And acts just like him!" broke in Britta, smiling. Thorin, Thrain and Clarissa laughed. Clarissa couldn't keep her eyes off this shape shifter. For some reason she found him attractive, and she couldn't figure out why. "You are a lovely girl! You take that after your mother. Thrain felt like he wanted to play some music for everyone. Beorn liked music very much, although he never played music himself, but he enjoyed watching others play music. As they sat and listened to Thrain, Beorn looked at Thorin.

"I remember you and your company sung some songs during your first stay here years ago. Lets just say I'm pretty amazed with the skill in your voices." said Beorn.

"Music and singing is very important to us, Beorn!" said Thorin. Two days went by, Thorin and his family took their leave from Beorn's home, and continued their journey to the Shire. Five or six days later, they arrived in Rivendell, and stayed there for a day or so, Thorin updated Elrond on the news of Erebor. But Thorin kept Balin's mission to Moria to himself, he didn't want to scare the Elf Lord or worried. After spending the night in Rivendell, the family leaves and made their way to the Shire. When they finally arrived in the Shire, they approached Bilbo Baggins' door and knocked. Bilbo opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, Thorin, Britta, Thrain and Clarissa! I never thought you would never show up!" said Bilbo cheerfully, and he allowed Thorin and his family to enter his home. Bilbo introduces his nephew Frodo, and friends Sam, Merry and Pippin to Thorin and his family. "You're the famous Dwarf King! Bilbo told us all about you!" beamed Pippin. "Yes, I am the famous Dwarf King!" said Thorin, smiling. "Do you have any gardens we can get into?" grinned Pippin. Thorin laughed. "Are they like this all the time?" asked Thorin. "Well, Pippin is known to sneak into other peoples gardens and taking their vegetables within a flash!" said Bilbo, with frustation.

Bilbo made supper and tea for everyone. Thorin gave Bilbo news of Erebor, and of Balin's mission to Moria. "Why is he going there for?" gasped Bilbo.

"I don't know, Bilbo. It isn't like Balin to go there. But its his decision, and we have to let him make that decision." sighed Thorin. Later that evening, Thrain decided to entertain everyone with his harp music, alongside with Thorin. Bilbo smiled. "I see you taught your son the harp." smiled the hobbit. "Yes, and he plays very well." said Thorin, smiling as he positioned his fingers on the harp. And both father and son played their music for everyone in the room. "Wow," sighed Pippin, "They are good!" Merry smiled. "The most beautiful music I ever heard" awed Merry. Thorin and Thrain, both begin to sing as they played.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin watched in amazement. They never seen or heard any music or singing like this before, and they all thought it sounded very beautiful. Later that same night, Gandalf arrives. "Gandalf!" smiled Thorin. "Ah, Thorin! I see you and your family made it for the party." said the wizard. "Yes. I couldn't miss this party for the world." said Thorin. Thorin and Gandalf talked for a little bit, Gandalf spoken to Thorin of the news of Middle Earth, and Thorin looked grave. Some of the news Gandalf told him, didn't sound all too good at all. And some of it, involved Bilbo.

Later that night as Thorin and Britta lay in bed, Thorin looked at Britta.

Thorin sighed. "I'm worried about Bilbo, Britta." said Thorin softly. "Why, what's wrong Thorin?" said Britta. "I noticed this evening he's been behaving a little odd here of late. Its like almost the same symptoms of the gold sickness, but much, much different." said Thorin. "You know Bilbo is strong, and he can fight this. He has survived orcs, goblins and a dragon, Thorin! Bilbo is going to be alright." said Britta gently. "I know. I love you, Britta!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Britta, and they kissed passionately. After kissing for a little while, both Thorin and Britta drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Bilbo made breakfast for Thorin, Britta, Clarissa, Thrain, and Frodo. "How did you sleep?" asked Bilbo. "Very well, Bilbo! Thank you!" said Thorin, smiling. "Wow, that food sure smells good!" beamed Thrain. "You are quite a cook, Mister Baggins." said Clarissa. "Thank you!" said Bilbo. When evening came, the party began. There was music, dancing and laughing, lots of food and games for the children. Clarissa thought the hobbit children are absolutely adorable. Bilbo introduces Thorin and his family to all the hobbits. And they all smiled at them. There as a young hobbit female named Lavender had her eyes set on Thrain.

Clarissa laughed. "What is so funny, Clarice?" asked Thrain. "The hobbit lady is staring at you! I think she likes ye!" laughed Thrain's sister. "What?" said Thrain, crossing his arms.

"Look at the way she's looking at you! She is really gawking over you!" said Clarice. Suddenly, Lavender approaches Thrain. "Hello, Mister Thrain! My name is Lavender Bracegirdle! You do the honors of sharing a dance with me?" asked Lavender. Thrain smiled. "Yes!" said Thrain, and he took Lavender's hand and they danced together. As they danced, Lavender told Thrain about herself and her family, and Thrain told Lavender about his. Thorin notices Thrain dancing with the hobbit woman. Thorin laughed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't bring Thrain here to pick up hobbit maidens!" said Thorin. "Oh come on, Thorin! Look at them! They're so adorable!" beamed Britta.

Thorin smiled. Thorin felt like it was way too soon for Thrain to have a mate. Thrain was almost ninety years old. But he dismissed the age factor, because the more Thorin watched them, he too thought it was amusing to watch. Merry approaches Clarissa. Frodo walked over to Clarissa offering her to dance. Clarissa smiled and accepted Frodo's offer. "You look more like your mother than you do your father!" said Frodo, kindly. Clarissa smiled. "Thank you, Frodo!" said Clarissa. "I didn't know dwarf women could be so beautiful! Bilbo never told me any of that!" said Frodo.

Clarissa laughed. "Bilbo must've forgotten about that! Now you know!" grinned Clarissa.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Later that evening, Thorin and family went back to Bilbo's home, and they had just arrived when Bilbo was leaving. "Where are you going?" asked Thorin, looking at Bilbo, with a concerned look. "I'm going to Rivendell! Don't worry, I'll write to all of you!" said Bilbo. "Are you moving there?" asked Britta. Bilbo nodded. Thorin knew something was wrong, Bilbo leaving this soon. "Gandalf has some explaining to do!" said Thorin, and when they entered Bilbo's home, Gandalf was still there, and he was about to reach for his staff and leave himself.

Gandalf looked at Thorin. "I highly suggest you better return your family to Erebor, Thorin!" said Gandalf. "What is going on?!" snapped Thorin. Gandalf gave a brief recap of Bilbo's fight. "WHAT?! They're going after Bilbo?!" yelled Thorin, fear shown in his eyes. "Gandalf is right, we better go home." said Britta, not liking the sound of this at all. "Mother, I'm scared!" said Clarissa. "Don't worry, dear. We're going home." said Britta. "Come, lets pack. We're going home. We cannot stay here." said Thorin quickly. And so Thorin and his family packed their belongings and begin their journey home.

"What happens if the Dark folk find us?" asked Thrain.

"They won't find us, Thrain! They're after Bilbo and Frodo!" said Thorin. "But wouldn't they go after anyone who's associated with them too?" Thrain continued to ask. "Thrain, let's just drop it!" said Thorin. Thorin now felt concerned for both Bilbo and Frodo. And Frodo especially since Frodo is now at home. "Bilbo has left to Rivendell to stay there for his safety." said Britta. "Which is a good idea, I'm glad he done that." said Thorin. "What's wrong, Thorin?" asked Britta. "If I knew he bore the ring of power, I would've never been so hard on him. " said Thorin, sadly. "Thorin, you're doing it again." said Britta, crossing her arms.

"Britta, I'm just-I don't know." said Thorin. "Thorin, its going to be okay. Bilbo is going to safe in Rivendell!" said Britta. "But what of Frodo?" asked Thorin. "Leave that to Gandalf." said Britta. Several weeks and days went by, they arrived at home. They were greeted by Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Gloin. "I see that you made it back safe! Are you okay?" asked Gloin. "Yes." said Thorin. Over supper, Thorin talked to them about what Gandalf had told him. "I already knew of this, because I was in the Shire as lookout to make sure no one would go near Bilbo's home! Is Bilbo alright?" asked Gloin.

Thorin nodded. "He's safe. He's in Rivendell." said Thorin. Gloin nodded. "Frodo has really taking a liking to you, Clarice!" grinned Thrain.

"Thrain, Frodo and I are nothing more than just friends!" said Clarissa. "Yeah right! I seen the way he looked at you when danced at Bilbo's party!" said Thrain. "Well it isn't like the way you and Lavender looked at each other!" shot back Clarissa. "Okay you two, stop arguing!" broke in Britta. Gloin laughed. "They're arguing over who likes who? Petty stuff!" snorted the dwarf. "Yes, Lavender likes me a lot and she's going to write me. It's a shame that we had to leave so soon." said Thrain, sadly. "Wow, you really do like Lavender!" said Thorin, smiling. "Yes, she is very beautiful. I didn't realize how beautiful hobbit women are!" said Thrain, smiling.

Britta turned to Kili and Tauriel. "So how are you and Tauriel doing, Kili?" asked Britta. "We're doing well! We're becoming grandparents." smiled Tauriel. "Grandparents already?!" choked Thorin. Which of course it realized, it would make Thorin a great-grandfather, and the thought of becoming a great-grandfather already stunned him. "Our youngest daughter, Ariel, is pregnant. She is married to Liwel," said Tauriel. "Congratulations, the both of you!" smiled Britta. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Hey, Grandpa!" Fili joked with Kili, giving him a nudge in the shoulder. Kili snarled. "I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." said Kili. "Well, don't feel bad, Kili! I'm not ready to be a Great-grandfather!" shot back Thorin.

"Face it, you two! You're getting old!" joked Britta.

"Hey!" spoken up Thorin and Kili together. "Well-well you're getting fat, Britta!" said Kili. Britta laughed. "No, I'm not getting fat. I just so happened that I lost weight and not gaining it!" said Britta. Later that night, Thorin and Britta laid in bed together. "Do you think I'm ready to become a great-grandfather, Britta?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, you're getting way to obsessed with this. Just accept the fact we're great-great parents okay?' said Britta. Thorin sighed. "Even though we're up in our years, you still look lovely as the day I met you!" purred Thorin. "And you are still handsome, Thorin! Even with your really long beard!" grinned Britta, and they kissed passionately, and Thorin held in his arms.

The End.


End file.
